Ron Meets World
by BartWLewis
Summary: (JP-Lewis Production) Ron Stoppable got himself stuck in a girls-only dorm room for the Middleton Academy. Living in the dorm room are Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, Tara King, Yori Yamanouchi, and Shego Go is their hot Physical Education teacher. (Ron/Harem)
1. Dorm Mates

(DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, YORI OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

**Author's Note: This is the first Kim Possible story for both myself and JP-Rider.**

Chapter One- Dormmates

It's been four years since Ronald Dean Stoppable moved to Japan to go to some school that he until then knew absolutely nothing about. He googled it and nothing came up, he had his best friend, Kim Possible do it, and yet again nothing came up from their combined research efforts. Ron left and he never looked back until he completed his time at the school and he decided to complete his high school education back in his home town Middleton, Colorado. What was he doing in Japan, well nobody would believe him but he was training to be a ninja. A Chosen One of ancient Prophesies.

'I hope, Rufus hadn't caused too much trouble for mom and dad; I've been gone for quite the length of time, but at least I'm coming home at all.' Ron thought to himself as he boarded his 6am flight, one-way flight from Japan to Colorado.

Ron boarded the plane and was about to sit down when he noticed the beautiful, attractive Japanese girl sitting in the seat by his. "What are you doing her, Yori?" Ron asks curiosity thick in his voice.

"I have come to join you on your adventure, Stoppable-San." Yori replies as she motion for Ron to take a seat next to her's.

Ron laughs before he sits down and turns to the Japanese girl. "I wouldn't call high school in America an adventure even if it is Middleton Academy." Ron jokes as he pats, Yori's hand making her blush but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe for you Stoppable-San, but this will be an experience for me and I could use a 'change in scenery' as you American say." Yori jokes back.

"Yori if you are going to live in America could you do me a favor, and just call me, Ron." Ron asks politely.

"Surely, Ron-San." Yori muses at, Ron's expense.

"To the future, Yori." Ron states as he puts his arm around Yori's shoulder.

"To the future, Ron-San." Yori agrees as she leans her head on, Ron's shoulder. 'Ron-Kun is so gentle and honorable.'

'Yori is so beautiful. God she is so out of my league.' Ron thought as he rest his head on, Yori's and they both drifted to sleep.

/

Ron and Yori step off the plane and were greeted by the smiling faces of Ron's parents.

"Ron…" Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable asked in serious shock and disbelief. "W-w-what happened to you?"

Ron stood in front of his parents standing 5" 9' and 180 pound, with an 85% muscle to 15% fat ratio. The biggest shock was that by his side was an extremely attractive Japanese girl who, Ron seems quite familiar with. 'What happened to our son?' The Stoppable Patriarch and Matriarch both thought at the same time.

"Mom, Dad!" Ron yells as he runs to hug his parents as, Yori stands by watching to loving family moment with a smile on her face.

'Maybe one day I will be involved in, Ron-Kun's family moments.' Yori thought as she felt her heart flutter at the thought.

"Mom, Dad this is, Yori. She will be going to Middleton Academy with me." Ron introduces, Yori as he pulls the love struck girl out of her thoughts.

"Greeting, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable-Sama." Yori greets as she bows at a 130 degree angle.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Stoppable greets as she pulls the Japanese girl into a hug. Mr. Stoppable only offers a welcoming smile as he turns his attention back to his son.

'Is, Ronald dating this girl?' Mr. Stoppable pondered as he took quick glances between his son and this, Yori girl. 'She is quite the looker. I wouldn't be surprised if, Ronald is in fact dating her.'

"Come on kids. Let's get you two home. Yori you can sleep in the guest room, it is right next to, Ron's; so if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask Ronald." Mr. Stoppable states as he grabs, Yori's luggage and gives it to his son.

/

The Stoppable family with the addition of, Yori arrives at the Stoppable household and Ron felt the excitement of finally returning home. Ron's parents were the first to enter their home and went straight to bed leaving, Ron to help, Yori settle in.

"Come on, Yori. I'll lead you to your room, and fix you us something to eat before we go to sleep." Ron offers as he grabs, Yori's luggage.

Yori's feels a blush grace her lovely features as, Ron once again is the perfect gentleman. 'He will make an honorable husband, and lover.' Yori thinks as she leans in and gives, Ron a kiss o the cheek. "Thank you, Ron-San."

Ron's only response is to blush and stutter as he speaks. "Y-y-you are w-welcomed, Yori." 'Wow she kissed me; even if it was only on the cheek.'

Ron did as he said and led, Yori upstairs to the guess room that as, Mr. Stoppable said is right next door to Ron's room, which delighted, Yori, but that made, Ron really nervous. 'I don't know how I will react to sleep next door to a beautiful girl. Sure I've slept in the same room as, Kim, but that's different we've been best friends since Pre-K. And this is, Yori...an exotic Asian beauty.'

Ron sat, Yori's luggage on her bed he left so, Yori could change into her new American style clothes that she bought to hopefully fit in more with Ron at Middleton Academy. 'These should attract Ron-Kun's attention.' Yori thinks as she strips out of casual attire and slip into her new sleep attire.

/

Ron was in the kitchen cooking up some quick grilled cheese when, Rufus squeaked and alerted him on, Yori's arrival. Ron looked and his jaw went slacked at the sight he be held. Yori entered the kitchen wearing a black tank top, and a pair of black boy shorts that hug her figure quite nicely. 'I shouldn't be surprised. She looks simply gorgeous wearing a simple hakama, so why am I surprised that she looks utterly sexy in a tank top and short.' Ron thinks as drool starts collecting in his mouth.

"What do you think, Ron-San? Do I look like an American?" Yori asks as she twirls around, showing, Ron all of her assets. 'Do I appease your eyes?'

"Y-yeah, Yori. You look more American than I do." Ron replies as he starts to smell that his grilled cheese has been slightly burnt.

Ron quickly removes it from the skillet and removes the skillet from the stove and places it in the sink. Ron passes, Yori her none burnt grilled cheese which she gladly took with strive. The two ate in a comfortable silence which hadn't gone unnoticed by, Rufus. 'Has my boy found a mate?' Rufus pondered as he watched the two humans eat their cheese while he ate his own.

All three finished eating and decided that they should sleep and be well rest for the next day when they sign in to their dorm, and get their schedules. Ron picked up, Rufus and walked, Yori back to her room before retiring to his. Ron bid, Yori and Rufus goodnight before he was greeted by sleep. 'Thank God there aren't any co-ed dorms at Middleton Academy. I would never get any work done that way.' Ron thought as the blackness over took him.

/

Ron was in the process of being awoken by the gentle touch of Yori pressing against his shoulder. "Ron-San? Ron-San?" Yori whispers as she tries a different tactic and straddles, Ron as she grabs him by his shirt and yanks him back and forth. "Ron-San. Ron-San. Ron-So-" Yori's breathe catches in her throat as a still sleeping Ron grabs her chest. "Ron-Kun." Yori moans which does wake up, Ron.

"He- ye-Yori?" Ron said as he woke up, and finds his hand on Yori's chest "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Yori!" He said before both fell down out of the bed as Ron fell on top of Yori, with both his hands on her chest.

His bedroom door opens and his mom appears "Honey, you and Yori have to get up to-" she pause as she saw her son, on top of Yori, with his hands on her chest "Oh my," she said as she shut the door "Take your time you two." she said with a sing song tone.

Ronald jumps up from the ground as he retracts his hand from, Yori's breast, and offers her his hand to help get up. Yori gladly accepts Ron's help and they are both on their feet.

"Thank you, Ron-San." Yori replied as she blushed from Ron's touch 'Oh Ron-Kun, you know how to pleasure a girl.'

/

Ron and Yori were dropped off at the Middleton Academy's campus by, Ron's parents as they were on their way driving to work.

"Come on, Ron-San, let's get our schedules, and room assignments. Who knows maybe we'll be closer to each other." Yori excitedly states as she grabs Ron's hand and drags him with her.

"Yori this isn't like Japan. They won't let us share room, dorm or even be that close to each other." Ron replies as he runs to keep up with the exotic beauty.

Yori has a smirk on her face. Yori had a secret; Sensei had set it up so he would be in the same dorm as, Yori so they could continue their training.

The two have made it to the registration office as they got their room keys and direction to where their dorm is going to be. Ron and Yori went to their separate ways as Ron goes to find his dorm room, as Yori secretly goes to "her's".

"So, where is the dorm I'm going to be living in?" Ron muttered as he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof, sorry, ma'am." Ron said as he helps the women up.

"Watch it!" the woman snarled as she accepted Ron's hand up.

"Hello ma'am, Ron Stoppable." Ron greets as he once again offers his hand except this time for a handshake.

The woman just stares at it before shaking his hand. "Shego Go. If you're a student then I'm your physical educations teacher, and den mother for some of the dorms." Shego finishes as she motions with her hands around the halls to emphasis her point. "So what can I help you with? You have that lost puppy look." the woman asks as she eyes, Ron.

Ron gazed at the slim woman. She has basically pale skin with long raven hair, green eyes, and green lipstick. She wears a green sports hoodie with a whistle wrapped around her neck and the whistle in between her large bust, and blue shorts that show off her well toned legs and black sneakers on.

'Damn that woman looks fine.' Ron thought as he's snapped out of it when Shego slaps him upside the head.

"Quit starring the merchandise." She scold him "Now tell me what can I help you with?"

Ron looks down ashamed before he covered it up with a smile but his blush remained. "I need to find my dorm room. Hopefully you can help me." Ron explains as he shows, Shego his assignment room number.

Shego checks the number and smirks and gets a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Right this way, Buffoon." Shego states as she leads Ron to his new living space.

"Wow, this school looks awesome!" Ron comments as he follows Shego around the school as he sees how big it is, and many cliques he passed by.

"Yeah, yeah, you got the jocks and cheerleaders, the Goths, the glee club, drama club, science nerds, hardcore chefs, even the models." Shego listed before she adds. "Four years of this and I'm surprised no teacher haven't ever quit on these students."

"Ok, Buffoon this is your dorm." Shego starts to leave but addresses, Ron one last time. "Oh, and btw, Buffoon. Don't have too much fun."

'What was that about?' Ron ponders as he opens the door to his new dorm. "Hello new dorm-mates." Ron greets with a big smile on his face.

"Ron-San" Yori greets as she hugs him. "See this is just like Japan." 'Excepts some things will change.'

"Yori? But if your here...then is this a co-ed dorm?" Ron questions as he see's two more girls enter. 'Bonnie and Tara. I haven't seen them since I left.' Ron thought as, Yori released the hug. 'Wow they have gotten even cuter.'

"Stoppable." Bonnie muttered with no interest. Bonnie Rockwaller is a slim girl with brown hair; teal slit eyes, tanned skin, and wears a purple short sleeve shirt that fits her perky chest, black short skirt well fitted for her wide hips, and black boots. Ron remembers her as the mean girl who would always push him off the swing just so she can ride it back in Elementary school.

"Wow Ron, you look different." Tara comments. Tara King is a blonde slim girl with blue eyes, wears a green sleeveless shirt and blue long skirt and white flats on. Ron knew Tara as a nice girl who's Bonnie's best friend.

Ron was shocked. Not only is his dorm co-ed, but he shares it with three beautiful girls. One who is his friend and he has feelings for, one who was always nice to him and he had a crush on before he left for Japan, and one who was his very first crush.

Ron was about to respond to both girls when he heard a voice call to him from behind. "Ron, is that you?" said a familiar voice.

Ron twitched from the familiar voice as he turns around and saw the red haired, green eyed girl, wearing a green tank top, and blue cargo jeans, looking shocked by his appearance.

"KP!?" Ron asked, as his memories resurfaced.

Kim Possible was a childhood friend of Ron's since Pre-K. She was the first friend he ever had and the two became close friends. When Ron is chosen to go to a school in Japan, he promises Kim that he'll write. But due to the school being secret, it was difficult to write to Kim. He wrote one letter to her since he can't use e-mail. He wrote letters for about a month now, and he furthered his training that includes being in the woods for months, causing him to stop writing letters.

Ron forces his shock of seeing his best friend and goes for a hug. "Hey, KP. It's been too long." Ron greeted before he was met with Kim's open palm.

"Why the hell didn't you keep writing me?!" Kim accused as she glared daggers as she tilted her head up wards.

The room went silent. No one dared to break the silence as they looked at Ron, who looks guilty and is in deep shit. He can't tell Kim or everyone else besides Yori about the school he went and the training he has to endure. Other than Kim's glare, Bonnie was watching with amusement, Tara looked in worry, and Yori stood looking more worried.

'I'm in deep dog shit now.' Ron thought 'C'mon brain, come up with an excuse that will have KP believe other than saying 'Oh you know, went training in the woods, then earned mystical monkey powers from monkey statues. Dang it, Sensei, why didn't you give me a countermeasure for this kind of stuff?'

"Well, Ron" Kim said, still glaring at him.

"I ran out of things to write you." Ron confessed; which is partly true, Ron stopped having things to talk about in general that wasn't about his training or his ninja missions.

Kim's glare only worsens as she stomps out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

Ron turns around and stares at the two worried and one amused faces looking at him. Ron's gaze fixed on, Yori as he spoke. "That went rather well, don't you agree?" Ron picked up his luggage and walked to find his room that is on his sheet of paper.

"Do you think Kim is going to be alright?" Tara asked Bonnie in concern.

"Who knows, she was majorly brooding when Stoppable stops writing to her." Bonnie replied as she checks on her phone "But she'll get over it. But what I wonder is, who is that girl that was hugging Stoppable?"

"I don't know." Tara replies as she unfortunately felt jealous of the exotic Japanese beauty hugging Ron. 'Jealous?! I thought I was over my crush on, Ron?'

"They appear to be rather close." Bonnie states which just adds fuel to the fire that is, Tara's jealousy.

/

"Ron-San." Yori greets as she bows when she enters Ron's room. Yori see's Ron nod which she takes as a signal to continue. "When shall we restart our training?" "And where shall we do our training, we can't just do it anywhere." Yori adds as she sits on, Ron's bed. 'I'm in bed with Ron-Kun.' Yori mentally giggles.

"Well, we need to find a secured place to train so no one will spot us." Ron informed as he unpacked his luggage "Somewhere empty and underground."

"Why not up the rooftops?" Yori suggested, as she lay on Ron's bed.

"Too noticeable for the security to spot us." Ron told her.

Yori was about to give another suggestion when she heard a squeak from inside of Ron's bag. *Squeak* "Warehouse." Rufus suggested to his two humans.

"Rufus-san is most correct, Ron-san." Yori agrees as she stretches out on Ron's bed.

Ron does the same and lies down next to, Yori. "I agree. Tomorrow after all our classes we will go out and try to find a warehouse, to use." Ron agreed, unaware that two pairs of eyes were spying on them.

"What are they talking about, Zita?" asked the light brown Mexican girl who with black hair, eyes, and wears a pink sleeveless shirt and baggy pants. Her name is Hope Rodriguez.

Zita, the dark skin girl with black bob cut hair, black eyes, and wears a purple shirt and blue cargo pants "Who knows, they're either talking about some strategy game, or that Kim's best friend turns out to be a chosen one sent to this academy to train to be prepare for some unspeakable forces of evil." Zita Flores replied, getting a closer look on Ron.

"Really?" Hope naively asks again.

"Nah, they're speaking gamer talk." Zita confirmed, dismissing the "Chosen One" option. "Besides, that kind of things only happens in anime."

"We don't have classes until tomorrow. Do you want to get a head start on finding a warehouse and restarting out training right now?" The two girls hear, Ron ask the Asian girl who is asleep.

Ron receives no response so the two girls watch as Ron turns his head to see that the Asian girl was asleep. "I couldn't have put it any better myself, Yori. I'm still on Japan time too." They hear Ron speak to the sleepy, Yori as he gets out of bed, and makes sure that Yori was more comfortable in his bed as he unlaced up his shoes, and removes his shoes, and made himself a spot on the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yori; I'll sleep on the ground. The Chosen One can't behave is such fashions, don't ya know."

"Chosen One, then?" Hope said inwardly.

"We must investigate this. Who knows what those two are going to do." Zita replied, as she and Hope head back to their rooms and plan on following Ron and Yori tomorrow unaware that Ron disappeared from the room.

**This is the first chapter of mine and JP-Rider's new and first Kim Possible fic, Ron Meets World.**


	2. Last Night & Day After

Chapter Two- Last Night & the Next Day

Couple hours later, Ron is sitting at the counter that divides the kitchen and front room dwelling on how Kim reacted to him being back in Middleton when he hears the front door open and his best friend since pre-k, Kim Possible walk through the door with some black girl that he didn't recognize.

"Hey, KP. Hello girl, I do not know." Ron greets them.

Kim just treated him as he did not exist and walks past him, not sparing him a single glance or thought. Monique was going to leave when she saw how Kim treated the hot blond, Monique's own words.

"Hey, I'm Monique. Kim's best friend." Monique greets as she sticks her hand out for Ron to shake.

Ron sticks out his hand and shakes, Monique. "Ron. Ex best friend." Ron said in a slightly sad tone.

Monique takes a double check at the attractive blond boy and inwardly swoons. "So you're Ron Stoppable. I must say you are way hunkier than I've imagined."

"Well thank you, Monique." Ron comments as a blush across his face. "I must say you are very cute."

Monique scoffs as saying 'as if.' "I'm way more than cute, Ron." Monique states as she puts her hips out more. "I'm D.D.G." Monique winks at Ron.

Besides the wink, Ron understood nothing of that. "What does D.D.G. mean?" Ron questions with confusion thick in his voice.

"It means drop dead gorgeous, Ron." Monique explains as she smirks.

"Oh, I guess that's true then." Ron replied.

"So, what's up with you and Kim?" Monique asked as she's interested in Ron's and Kim's history.

Ron sits on his seat as he responds "We were friends, until earlier on today."

"What caused that?" Monique asks as she takes a seat next to Ron.

Ron turned and looked Monique then the eyes which seem to shine as he looks at them. "Well I went to school in Japan during seventh grade and I used to write to Kim all the time, but one day when I was about to start writing a letter I discovered that I had nothing to write about. So I tried the next day and the next day, but I got the same results; I had absolutely nothing to write about." Ron pauses as he absentmindedly moves closer to Monique as she does the same. "So I tried everyday for an hour to try and find something to write to Kim about, but as it always happened nothing appeared on the paper. I still have that paper in my binder, waiting for something to write on it."

Ron and Monique's lips were pure seconds away when they heard the sound of two people clearing their throats. They jumped from each other to see Kim and Yori standing in the hallway looking into the kitchen with stern eyes looking at Ron.

"Ron-San why didn't you wake me up? It is not even nine o'clock at night?" Yori questions as she goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"What do you mean you ran out of things to say?! You were in a foreign land going to a school that we know nothing about. You were supposed to relay everything about the school, but you didn't. And now you come back and try to kiss my best friend!?" Kim accused as she stomps into the kitchen and drags Monique out of the dorm with her purse that she grabbed from her room, and they left for Bueno Nacho.

"We'll leaving to Bueno Nacho!" Kim declares as she slams the door.

"Well at least she actually spoke to me." Ron mumbles as he looks to Yori. "Would you like to go to Bueno Nacho?" Ron asks the Japanese student.

"Sure, Ron-san, but wouldn't Possible-San and her friend be there?" Yori asked.

"Don't worry; we can go to the one in Smarty-Mart." Ron replied as Bonnie came to the kitchen.

"Well, I heard some arguing and I guess Possible is still mad at you." Bonnie said as her text someone on the phone.

"Well wouldn't you Bon Bon?" Ron replies as he stood up.

"Don't call me Bon Bon, Stoppable. And yes I would be furious if someone stopped writing me, but not like a would write a loser like you?" Bonnie sneers as she prepares herself some tea before she goes to sleep. 'Even if you are a hunk, Stoppable. Whoa don't you dare think that about that loser like that. You are, Bonnie Rockwaller and you do not fall for losers.'

"Come, Ron-San. We must hurry; we also need sleep for class tomorrow." Yori comments as she takes a hold of Ron's hand.

"Yeah, nothing better than some extra sleep." Ron replies as Yori drags Ron by his hand, out the door.

'Man, how can a loser like Stoppable get a girlfriend like her?' Bonnie thinks as she takes a sip of her tea 'Just what does she see in Stoppable?'

/

The next morning Ron woke up to the sound of music blasting in the front room and the sounds of laughing from the kitchen. Ron quickly threw on some new clothes and picked Rufus up and placed him in his pocket as he walked out of his room. Ron entered the front room to see Tara, Bonnie, Zita, and Hope listening to music while Kim is in the kitchen cooking everybody some breakfast.

"I understand Ron, but that doesn't mean I forgive you. Not yet anyways." Kim greets as she turns to face him. "Now get in here and cook us some breakfast Mr. 'I'm the personal chef of God.'"

"You've always been an understanding person, KP but what brought this on?" Ron questions. "And where is, Yori?"

"Yori is in her room meditating she said that you'll need to start joining her. As for us talking...you can thank Monique for that. I believe she wanted one of your seven star meals that I told her about as a way to thank her." Kim answers as she leaves the kitchen to allow Ron to cook for the dorm.

"Alright, ladies and...well ladies, time to work in some of the Ronman's mad cooking skills you're your breakfast meal!" Ron told as he washes his hands, and then makes some delicious delicacies for the girls.

As the girls watch Ron making breakfast, Zita and Hope whispered at each other "So, we're going to stalk him and Yori after class, right?" Hope said.

"What ever it takes, there is more to Kim's childhood friend than meets the eye." Zita replied.

"Yeah, but I feel bad about stalking them. What if they are going to do couple stuff?" Hope comments as she starts to feel regret for what they are going to do.

"Then we get to see a free show." Zita responds as she checks out Ron's figure. "He does have a cute ass." Zita whispers as she see's Hope blush as she checks out Ron's behind.

"All right, breakfast is up." Ron said as he pass down the Japanese style breakfast food with egg rolls, scramble eggs, hash browns, and some glass of orange juices for each of them.

"Wow, they look good." Tara said as she takes a bite of the eggrolls and is instantly in bliss of the cooking "It's like my mouth tasted heaven!"

"I guess it's alright, Stoppable." Bonnie states as she takes another blissful bite. 'I'd marry that loser just for the food.'

"Don't listen to her, Ron, this is really good." Kim comments as she finishes off her plate before anybody else had even made it to their halfway point. "What? I hadn't had your cooking in years." Kim defends when she notices the awed struck faces that everybody was giving her.

"We really like your food Ron." Zita adds as she motions to Hope and herself.

"Tastes better than my mom's cooking." Hope quipped.

"Well thank you, ladies." Ron said, appreciating the gratitude from the girls. "I better take Yori her food. Rufus stay here and eat with the ladies." Ron comments as he takes Rufus out of his pocket and sets him by his plate.

Ron picked up Yori's plate and walked down the hall to her room which is across the hall from his.

"Yori?" Ron asks as he knocks on her door. After ten seconds of not getting a reply he decides to push on. "I'm coming in, Yori."

Ron opens the door and finds Yori, who was in her bra and underwear as she has pulling up her skirt.

"Yori! Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Ron yells before he covers his eyes to stop from checking out the Japanese girl's stuck out assets.

"Ron-San, behind you!" Yori said as Ron stumble back towards someone and fell on top of that someone. His head is now on top of Bonnie's chest.

Ron looks up from his comfy pillows at looks up to see the red face of Bonnie; is her face red from embarrassment, or rage? Who knows but Ron is about to find out.

"Get off of me Stoppable!" Bonnie growls as she pushes her new dorm mate off of her.

Yeup that's rage alright.

/

After the morning incident with Bonnie, Ron and Yori found their homeroom class which their dorm mates, Kim, Tara, Monique, and Zita are in class with them.

"Wow, our dorm mates are even here." Ron comments as he waves at them, Tara waves him back and so did Kim. Monique winks.

"Alright students, settle down." said a large man with a buzz cut hair and wears a brown suit. "Alright students, you can call me Mr. Barkin, and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the semester."

'This guy looked like he's from the marines.' Ron thought.

"Now, about me." Mr. Barkin began "I am a retired marine Sergeant, so if I see you maggots doing some in explicit activities, I am in charge of disciplinary action." He peered at Ron, like he's some kind of indecent delinquent.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' Ron thought as he stares back the man with a goofy smile on his face. "Hello." Ron greets as he keeps his smile alive.

"What's your name maggot!" Mr. Barkin demands.

Ron drops the smile, but doesn't answer right away "Stoppable. Ron Stoppable." Ron answers in his best James Bond imitation.

"Oh, so we have a comedian here?" Barkin questions "Tell me your major, Stoppable?"

"C-Cooking, sir." Ron replied as he looked at Yori and Kim with worried expressions.

"Home Economics...I didn't know you were a woman Stoppable." Mr. Barkin laughed as he started his teaching lesson.

"There is nothing wrong with Ron-San's cooking." Yori defends Ron.

"Letting a girl fight your own battles, Stoppable?" Barkin said as he turns back to his board.

Ron hangs his head in shame and defeat as he motions for Yori to stop.

/

Ron's and remaining classes were basically all the same except for his Home Ec class which his only dorm mate in that class was Bonnie and she refused to give him one spec of acknowledgement. After class, Ron, Yori, and Rufus go to find a warehouse during lunch hour. Unknown to them, they are being followed by Zita, Hope, and Tara who's interested in what the girls are doing following Ron and Yori.

Come on Ron-San we must find our base of operations as you Americans says." Yori exclaims as she pulls Ron by his hand to the motorcycle that Yamanouchi School got for him as a sort of gift for completing his time at the school.

"Sure was nice of the school to give me a motorcycle." Ron states as he got on his new red and black Harley Davidson 2014

"Yes. Sensei was most confident that you would love the motorcycle." Yori agrees as she climbed behind Ron and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

As Ron and Yori ride off, Zita, Hope, and Tara are distraught that Ron has a motorcycle.

"Ron sure has a nice bike." Tara comments. "But there's no way we can follow them."

"We'll do it in my car." Zita responds as all three girls quickly run to, Zita's 2008 dark blue Mustang.

"Follow Ron." Hope commands as she points her finger dramatically to Ron's bike that is stopped at the red traffic light.

Both Zita and Tara look back at Hope and then turn to each other before they turn their attention back to Ron and Yori as they start to tail them.

As the light turns green, Ron and Yori continue to ride as they took a left turn as Zita followed. Once they took a right, Zita turned right as well.

"Wonder what Ron and Yori are up to?" Tara asked in curiosity.

"Maybe they went to find a good spot for a make out session." Hope said, teasing Tara. Even though Hope was just teasing Tara with her words, she seems effected by them as well. 'What is this feeling? I've never felt it before.'

"Whatever the reason we need to supervise them." Zita comments.

Ron and Yori founded the warehouse they were looking after two hours of looking, when Ron parked his bike, and stepped off.

"This should do." Ron said as he opens the gate up.

The girls watched as Ron and Yori pulled into the warehouse and parked their bike inside the warehouse so not to attract unwanted attention. When Ron and Yori closed the door and left their eye sight they decided to peep through the window and they were shocked what they saw. Ron had token off his shirt and had a monkey symbol tattooed on his back with 'Tai Shing Pek Kwar' written bellowed it.

"No way, Ron has a tattoo!" Tara whispered in exasperation so Ron and Yori didn't hear.

"That tattoo looked like something from those fighting games I always beat." Zita comments "But damn he has good abs!"

"What does 'Tai Shing Pek Kwar' mean?" Hope asks about the elephant in the room.

"I don't know. We'll have to google it, it's not like we can just walk up and ask him." Zita responds as Tara's gaze is fixated on Ron's abs.

'Tara liky.' Tara thinks as she starts to drool.

The girls watched as Ron and Yori approached a steel black trunk in the middle of the warehouse. Even though they were outside they distinctively heard Ron say the phrase Master Sensei.

"Master Sensei?" Hope questioned the other two girls as they continued to watch Ron and Yori take various objects out of the trunk.

"Okay, where do you want to put this?" Ron asked Yori, holding an object.

"Over there, Ron-San." Yori told him as Ron placed the object towards the spot Yori pointed at.

"What's with all of this stuff, Zita?" Hope asks her friend.

"I don't know, but there is a lot of Japanese stuff. Katanas, ninja throwing stars, nun-chucks, some banner...this is all too weird." Zita replies as she ponders just what their two new dorm mates are doing here.

Ron, Yori, and Rufus have finally set up the equipment for their base of operations. The inside of the warehouse looked like a room for training ninjas, with a stand for Bo staffs, a hanger for their coats, a changing room, a box that contains all of their weapons like swords and throwing stars, and a statue of their sensei.

"Who's the short fat dude?" Tara questions.

"I don't know. Must be Buddha." Hope responds as she see's Ron and Yori get into their sparring positions. "Wait. What are they doing now?"

"Are you ready, Yori?" Ron asked her sparring partner.

"Let us begin, training, Ron-San." Yori replied as the both of them charge at each other.

Ron kicks his leg out at Yori's chest which she dodges by bending her back backwards and then bringing her own kick up to his face. Ron stumbles back and checks his nose which thankfully isn't broken.

"Pretty good, Yori." Ron states as he charges yet again, but this time his fist meets its mark and he hits, Yori in her cheek but she brings her palm up and crashes into his chest. 'Damn that's smart. And hot.'

"As you Americans say, 'bring it on,' Ron-San." Yori challenges as she picks up a Bo-staff.

"Woah, Ron and Yori are duking it out!" Tara exclaims 'Who knew Ron was a master in karate?'

"Seems like it." Zits comments as she continues to see Ron and Yori battle with Bo staffs "Whatever these two are doing, this is something straight out just like that show Arrow."

The three girls continued to watch Ron and Yori train and then meditate until it was seven pm and they were all needing to get back to the dorms.

"Let's go. We need to leave before they do." Zita exclaims as she starts up her car and leave with Ron and Yori still in the warehouse. 'That was amazing.'

"Who would've thought that, Ron was so cut and is such a good fighter." Tara comments as she blushes from her own comment.

"Well, that was an excruciating day for us." Ron comments as he closed the warehouse gate. He notice Yori is silent "Something bothering you, Yori?"

"Ron-San." Yori twirled her hair as she looks at the ground "Are you mad at me for defending you against Mr. Barkin-Sama?"

"What, no way." Ron replied, as Yori felt relief "Besides, I don't know what Mr. Barkin's problem is."

"Thank you, Ron-san." Yori replied, feeling better and relieved that Ron doesn't hold her with distain.

"Now c'mon, we have got to start reading the 'Classic English novel, Animal Farm by George Orwell." Ron said, quoting their English teacher as he hopped on his motorcycle, with Rufus inside his pants pocket, and Yori on the back, holding him by his waist.

/

Ron and Yori enter the dorm to be met with the smiling face of Kim.

"Hey guys. Where have you been? Tara, Zita, and Hope just got back ten minutes ago. They even picked up some badical Bueno Nacho." Kim greets as she picks up her naco.

'Kim eats nacos...should I tell her that I invented them?' Ron thought as he took Yori's bag and walked to place it in her room.

"Oh, me and Yori were at...study hall! Yeah, good old study hall." Ron answered, hoping Kim would buy it.

"Okay Ron. That's were Zita, Hope, and Tara were too." Kim comments as her eyes narrow. 'They didn't mention seeing you there!'

"Really? Hmm, must've missed them." Ron replied as he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." Kim agrees as she eyes her childhood best friends as he leaves he line of sight. "Did you see them, Yori?" Kim turns to the Japanese beauty.

"No, Possible-San. Ron-San and I were far too focused on studying." Yori replies as she slips on her shoes and takes a seat on the couch by Tara who was fidgeting nervously.

"You are shaking, Tara-san, are you feeling cold?" Yori asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yori." Tara reassured.

/

Zita and Hope are sitting at, Zita's desk while they search the word on Ron's back.

"How long will his take?" Hope whines as she grows more curious at Ron's tattoo.

"Soon, Hope." Zita chides as she opens a link to the information that they were looking for.

"Tai Shing Pek Kwar is an ancient martial arts that very few people know. One being Lord Monty Fisk or now known as the international criminal Monkey Fist." Zita reads to Hope as their eyes bug out at the information that, Ron knows martial arts that a dangerous criminal knows.

"O my gosh," Hope shrieked "Ron knows an unknown martial arts as well as a dangerous criminal!"

"There is no guarantee that Ron knows this Monkey Fist." Zita reassured. "And keep it down!" Zita scolds Hope.

Few seconds later Ron comes crashing through the door. "Are you alright?!" Ron yells.

Zita closed her laptop as she responds "Nothing, just showing Hope a jump scare video."

"Really?" Ron replied "Man, I know how that feels."

"Thanks for being concerned Ron, but we'll fine now as you can tell. Why don't you make us all some dinner; we don't want Kim to do it. She can burn water." Zita proposes in hopes of getting the blond boy out of her room so they can continue their research. "We need to be more careful." Zita pointedly said to Hope.

"Alright, I'll fix you girls some dinner, more Japanese cuisine from the Ronster!" Ron said as he rushes towards the kitchen. "Wait but you guys brought Bueno Nacho?" Ron questions as he gives the two girls a confused look.

"Oh yeah sorry. We forgot." Hope replies as she blushes and rubs the back of her neck.

"Sweet guy." Zita spoke as Ron closed the door and left.

Hope giggles as she responds. "Yeah he is."


	3. Spirits

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, YORI OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTERS/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Three- Spirits

One week later, Ron and Yori got up from their slumber…separate beds in separate rooms, with Rufus being the alarm clock. They went to the kitchen when Ron and Yori paused for a moment.

"Yori, did you feel that?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, Ron-San." Yori replied "Evil's afoot."

"Yeah, it seems evil spirits are at rest in this school." Ron whispered as he sees Bonnie, Hope, Tara, and Kim coming from their rooms.

"Hurry up and make us some breakfast, Stoppable. We need to eat before classes." Bonnie greets in her usual offensive manner.

"I'll pass. I'm gonna meet up with Josh." Kim comments as she passes the kitchen.

"Who's Josh?" Ron questions.

"Josh Mankey, he's my boyfriend. We have such a badical time." Kim answers as she walks towards the door.

"Badical?" Ron inquires from his dorm mates. "Mankey? That's one letter away from monkey."

"Monkey?" Hope asked, even though she didn't want to bring up the fact that Ron knows a fighting technique the same as a monkey themed criminal or the fact that he is a master in monkey Kong-fu.

"Ron had a bad experience with a monkey mascot for Camp Wannaweep." Kim explained.

"I heard about that place, they shut it down due to being near a toxic waste dump." Tara mentioned.

Ron visibly shivers from the unpleasant memories from Camp Wannaweep. "That is a place of true evil." Ron whispers as his eyes flash a steel cold blue, but thankfully only Yori notices but unfortunately Hope also noticed.

'That's not good.' Yori thinks as she plans to pack some weapons for today and future classes.

'Why did his eyes flash blue?' Hope thinks as she grows slightly afraid of her new dorm mate.

/

Ron, Yori, Tara, and Hope have morning Gym class. Coming out of the entrance, is Coach Shego, who is pushing a cart of dodge balls.

"Alright listen up, Buffoons. We are going to play a 'friendly' game of dodge ball. If you want to not play...leave now and just fail for the day." Coach Shego announces as she sets up the basketball court with the red hard bouncy balls in the middle of the court. "Pick even teams. Buffoon and Buffoon." Shego picks as she points at Ron and Yori. "You are team captains; pick your players wisely."

Ron and Yori step up towards the center as they see the teams. Ron decides to pick first "Tara." He picked as Tara came towards Ron happily.

"Hope." Yori picked as Hope came to be on her team.

Ron looks around as he spoke "Wade, c'mon up." He picked the black round boy wearing his gym uniform as he heads towards Ron's team.

"Zita." Yori calls up.

"Kim." Ron chooses.

"Bonnie." Yori picks

"Justine."

"Amelia."

"Crystal."

"Brick."

"Liz."

"Gil."

"Monique."

"Josh." Ron picked by Kim's request.

"Jessica." Yori choose, as Jessica is picked last.

Ron's team has Tara, Wade, Kim, Marcella, Amelia, Brick, Gil, and Josh.

Yori's team has Hope, Bonnie, Zita, Justine, Crystal, Liz, Monique, and Jessica.

Ron and Yori walk up to the center of the court and bow to each other.

"No mercy, Ron-San." Yori taunts as she places her hands behind her back.

"Same, Yori." Ron retorts as they both slightly bow to each other.

The two captains walk back to their side of the court as they prepare to do whatever it takes to win.

"All right, Buffoons, be prepared to grab your balls!" Coach Shego declared, as she blows her whistle as the game begins.

It was Yori's team that has all the balls as they throw it at Ron's team.

As Tara, Kim, and Marcella uses their natural agility and limberness provided from being cheerleaders to their advantage, the other isn't so lucky and get hit. Ron on the other head catches the ball that, Bonnie threw at him and got her out.

"Sorry, Bon Bon." Ron taunts as Bonnie huffs in annoyance and leaves the court.

Ron threw that ball at, Jessica and gets her out, but Ron barley threw it so not to seriously hurt the girl.

The slaughter continued until all that remain was Ron and Yori; Kim got Monique, Marcella got Hope, Zita got Kim, Jessica got Tara and Ron got Liz and Crystal.

"You should give up, Ron-San." Yori taunts as she picks up her ball.

"Maybe tomorrow beautiful." Ron responds as he takes advantage of her blush to get her out, but Yori saw this and blocked it will her ball.

Yori throws her ball as it hit Ron's shoulder. "Dang, I should've seen it coming." Ron said.

"All right, Yori's team wins!" Shego declared as she said Yori's name instead of Buffoon, meaning Yori has earned her respect. "As for the Buffoon's team, drop and give me 20!"

Ron's team did as the coach told as Ron is next to Josh as they greeted each other.

"So, you're the Ron Stoppable, Kim always talks about, I assume?" Josh asked with a smile.

"Yep, Ronald Stoppable, at your service." Ron replied, as he's not tired from the pushups.

"Great to finally meet you, man." Josh comments.

"Same here, Josh, even though the first time I heard about you was this morning. Kim said you guys have a 'badical time.'" Ron responds as Shego notices their talking and gets angry.

"Buffoon give me one hundred." Shego snarls while standing in front and looking down at Ron.

"Yes Ma'am." Ron smirks as he easily starts his two hundred.

'Ron doesn't seem so tired when he's doing these push-ups, usually he stops by 4.' Kim thought as she grows curious to what her best friend has been up to during his stay in Japan.

As Ron finally finished his push-ups, he felt a tap on the shoulder and is greeted by his former cabin mate from Camp Wannaweep, Gil Moss.

"Hey, Sqweeb." Gil sneers as he pokes, Ron in the shoulder. "You lost us the game."

"Yeah, Loser!" Brick hotly agrees as he pounds his fist into his palm.

Ron only sighs and rolls his eyes. "I don't know if you noticed, but you lost in the first openings on fire. I on the other hand lasted until the very end." Ron retorts as he turns to walk away.

"Still the same, Sqweeb." Gil jokes as he and Brick walk away.

"Don't let them get to you, they're jerks." Wade told Ron.

"Thanks, Wade, see ya at Drakkens class." Ron replied as he then felt a presence coming from somewhere in the gym.

'There's that evil spirit presence.' Ron thought as he eyed around the gym.

"What is wrong, Ron-San?" Yori asks as she also felt the evil presences.

"I don't know."Ron whispers so no one but, Yori would hear. Ron turns to Yori and resumes speaking in his normal speaking voice. "Say, Yori. What do you say that this loser takes a certain winner out to Bueno Nacho after classes?" Ron asks as he sticks his arm out for Yori to take.

Yori giggles as she covers her mouth with her hand. "Of course, Ron-San. You are most honorable to offer." Yori accepts as she places her arm in Ron's and he walks her to the girl's locker room door.

/

At Bueno Macho, Ron and Yori, along with Rufus, both have Naco for their dinner.

"So Ron-san, have you felt any spiritual presence yet?" Yori asked him.

"Not since Gym class. Have you?" Ron replies as he takes a bite of his naco. 'Naco goodness.'

"Not really, but I have felt a little presence around the school." Yori replied as she takes a bite at the Naco "You are right, Ron-san, this Naco is delicious." She said as soon the entrance door opened to reveal Josh Mankey coming over.

"Mankey-San has arrived, Ron-San." Yori states as she motions for Ron to turn around.

"Ron, and Yori, right?" Josh said as he shakes Ron's hand.

"Hey, Joshman, how's it going?" Ron asked as Josh leans on the counter.

"Good. I was hanging out with Kim before she went to the mall with Monique." Josh replies as he takes the seat that Ron offered him, next to him.

"Yori. Why don't you go and find them. They are most likely at Club Banana." Ron states as he Yori stands up and Josh takes her seat.

"But, Ron-San. I don't have any money?" Yori questions as she furrows her brow.

Ron smirks and pulls out his atm. "Take this and buy something pretty." Ron replies as, Yori leaves.

"Nice girlfriend you got there." Josh comments "You must be one lucky dude to have her."

Ron blushes as he drops his naco. "W-w-what? No, no, No! Yori is not my girlfriend." Ron denies as his face turns as red as a fire truck.

"Really? Cause she's been eyeing on you man, and I know a lot of guys have tried to ask her out." Josh said.

"Really?" Ron replied, feeling overprotective and slightly jealous of someone tries to hit on Yori. 'Not cool, Ron. You're not dating her.'

"Yeah, but she turns them down, she even turned down Gil and Brick." Josh told as he orders a to go order.

"Yori a smart girl, she knows trash when she sees it." Ron comments as he begins having a day dreams of breaking Gil's and Brick's arms and legs.

"Yeah, Brick's brain is just like his namesake, and how does Gil Moss get a name like that?" Josh asked.

"Well back in camp Wannaweep, Gil was a fast swimmer; his real name is actually Gilbert." Ron told him.

"Like the comedian?" Josh snickered after hearing that Gil's name is short for Gilbert.

"Yeah, only he's not funny." Ron jokes as they both crack up laughing.

/

Yori arrives at Club Banana to see Kim and Monique looking through the pants section.

"Greets, Possible-San and Jackson-San." Yori greets as she bows.

"Hey Yori, what's happening?" Kim asked.

"Ron was talking with Josh, so I leave him alone with him so I can meet up with you." Yori replied.

"Cool girl. Now get over here and try on some pants." Monique comments as she grabs Yori over to her.

"I'm not sure if I want to buy any clothes." Yori states as her eyes fall upon a black skirt. "Cute."

"So Yori, are you and Ron tying the knot?" Monique asked her.

"Me and Ron have never tied any knots, or strings." Yori innocently replied, not understanding the American old sayings.

"What Monique is trying to say is, that are you and Ron girlfriend/boyfriend?" Kim asked her.

Yori blushes bright red and nods her head no. "No, Jackson-San and Possible-San, we are not as you Americans might say boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Then he's open then?" Monique asks as she licks her lips. "I wouldn't mind finishing that almost kiss we had."

"Yes. I suppose he is open. Open for what I do not know." Yori replies as her eyes show her confusion.

"Yori, Monique means is Ron single as in open for a relationship." Kim explains as she picks out a new pair of black pants. "So cute."

"Then I suppose he is still open." Yori comments as she picks up the skirt she was admiring.

/

"Can you believe that Sqweeb?" Gil rants "Costing us the game and thinking he's all that?"

"At least Bonnie isn't interested in him." Brick respond, "How can a loser like him ended up in the same building as half the cheer squad?"

Unknown to the two, a gust of purple smoke flow towards the unsuspecting students, as it made its way to their hearts.

"Everything is in place father." Came a mysterious voice from the shadows as the person's eyes glowed as he heard his father's instructions. "Yes father; they will attack Stoppable tomorrow during lunch."

/

Rufus has acquired something that would be good for Ron. His best buddy is going to jump for joy as he sees two tickets to go to the GWA. He wonders if Ron's going to bring a date so he can sneak inside his pocket to watch the match.

'The boy has eight possible mates for him. Surely he can find for the GWA.' Rufus thinks as he runs off to find Ron.

Rufus found Ron outside the dorm as he ran up his body to his shoulders and started squeaking.

"Tickets." Rufus squeaked as he flash the two GWA tickets in, Ron's face.

"All right, Rufus my naked mole rat!" Ron compliments, as he gives a hive five to his best buddy.

Ron enters the dorm, and hears Kim's friend, Monique, screaming her lungs out. He rushed in and saw it was a false alarm to see Monique watching the GWA.

"Come on, bring in the Pain!" Monique shouts as she raised her fists.

"Wow, Monique, never realized you are such a Pain King fan." Ron quipped.

"Of course, Ron." Monique replies as if it was the natural choice for her to be a fan of Pain King and not Steel Toe.

"I'm more of a Steel Toe fan myself." Ron states as he sits down beside the light chocolate skinned beauty. 'Maybe I can bring, Mon with me?'

"Say, Monique, I got two tickets to go see the Pain King VS Steal Toe match this Friday night." Ron told her.

Monique squeals as she said "YES, YES, YES! Bring on the Pain!"

Ron covers his ears at the high pitched screaming and waits until she finishes. "So does that mean you'll go with me?" Ron asks as he rubs the back of his neck.

Monique faints right there, right then and leaves Ron to catch her before she collides with the coffee table. 'Damn it.' Ron curses.

"Monique what's wrong?!" Kim, Bonnie, Tara, and Yori call out as they see Ron holding the none responsive Monique who as a smile on her face.

"Everything's fine, Monique just fainted." Ron said as he placed Monique back on the couch.

"Why did she fainted?" Bonnie asked, raising her eye brow. 'What did he do.'

"I have a theory." Ron replies as he sits back on the couch holding the tickets.

"What's the theory and what are those tickets? Do they have something to do with Monique fainting?" Bonnie inquires as she becomes very suspicious of Ron.

"This." Ron states as he waves the tickets. "Are two tickets for the Pain Kind VS Steel Toe, GWA match this Friday, and Monique and I are going together." Ron then turns to the girl beside him on the couch. "That is if her fainting means she will go with me."

"Oh c'mon, Ron, I know Monique and there is no way-" Kim was cut off as Monique got back to reality.

"Bring on the Pain King!" Monique exclaims as she holds her ticket, shocking the girls.

Ron laughs at the Monique's actions and the other girl's reactions. "P-p-l-lease." Ron playfully mocks s he takes his one ticket from Monique. "Steel Toe is going to crush Pain King like an insect." Ron makes a squishing motion with his fist and palm.

"You wanna bet on it, Stoppable?" Monique challenged.

"Name your wager, Mon ami." Ron replied.

"I don't know what's going on anymore." Kim said as she sees her two friends shooting challenging daggers from their eyes like something form an anime.

"Loser takes the winner on an expensive date, or the loser cooks the winner a very fancy dinner for two." Monique wagers as she hasn't actually tasted, Ron's food yet, but the girls who live in Ron's dorm with him, told her that is was heavenly.

"Deal!" Ron accepts as he shakes Monique's hand with a confident smirk on his lips. 'No matter what I still get a date with a very beautiful girl.' Ron thought as he quickly eyes Monique up and down.

Ron and Monique separated their hands when the GWA came back from commercial.

"This Friday, Shawn Michael returns to the GWA to challenge Jeff Hardy for the GWA World Heavy Weight Championship." The GWA announcer states as the camera focuses on the commentator booth. "Also this Friday, Steel Toe and Pain King will go one on one for the right to face Either Hardy or Michael for the GWA Championship in New York for No Rulez! Pay-Per View match."

"HBK is back from the WWE?!" Monique screams as she jumps from her seat, startling Ron.

"Who's HBK?" Ron asks as he stares at the very excited black hair girl.

"W-w-who's HBK!? Ron, HBK! The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels. The Sexy Boy, Mr. GWA, Mr. Wrestlemania, the Show Stopper. He's finally back in GWA! And we get to see him challenge, Jeff Hardy for the GWA World Heavy Weight Championship on Friday." Monique squeals as she hugs Ron, cutting of the circulation to his arms from the pressure that Monique uses to hug Ron.

"Right on. The Ronman is down to see this, Heart Break Kid in action." Ron states as he returns, Monique's hug.

Ron and Monique continued to watch the GWA program until the show ended and Monique had to leave to catch some Z's for class the following day.

"Goodnight, Ron. See you tomorrow in class." Monique states as she waves goodbye to her date this Friday.

But before Monique close the door she see's Ron's eyes flash blue and his head swivels from side to side as if looking for something.

'Odd. His eyes couldn't have….flashed blue? That's just not possible. C.B.W.' Monique thought as she shrugs and walks down the hall to her dorm.

/

Ron turns to see Kim, Yori, and Bonnie starring at him.

"Ron-San? Why did you not invite me to this event?" Yori asks as she shyly moves her feet in circles.

Ron steps forward and places a comforting hand on Yori's shoulder. "You don't like professional wrestling, Monique does. So I asked her to go with me."

"I like your American style wrestling." Yori murmurs as she starts to feel jealous, which she isn't proud of. 'I have no right to be jealous.' Yori thinks as she dips her head so not to be even more ashamed in Ron's presence.

"No, you don't Yori. You pretend to like it, simply because of the fact that I like it. Yori, you need to like what you like and not what I like." Ron replies to Yori as he lifts her head up with his finger under her chin. "We can do something on Saturday, just you and me. Okay?"

"Alright, Ron-san, we can go to see those American-style movies." Yori replied as she smiled sweetly.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ron said as he hugs Yori, who hugs him back.

"What about us? Don't we get to hang out with you, Ron?" Tara asks as she gives Ron the infamous puppy dog pout.

'Not the puppy dog pout.' Ron thought as he replied "I'll see what I can fit in on Sunday."

"What about us?" Kim asks as she has Hope and Zita to her sides. While Bonnie just huffs whatever and turns her head away from Ron.

"But Kim, you have Josh, wouldn't you want to spend time with him than me?" Ron asked her.

"I still want to spend time with my best friend." Kim places her hands on her hips. "Or am I not good enough for you."

"What, no, I just thought that you had a boyfriend-"

"Doesn't mean I can't spend the time with my best friend." Kim interrupted.

"Rufus, make a schedule, it's going to be a long week." Ron told his buddy.

"Gotcha." Rufus replied as he gives a thumbs up.

"Did that thing just speak?!" Hope and Zita yell in shock at the same time.

"Of course it did! Where have you been the last week, it won't shut up." Bonnie replies.

"Rufus say hi to the pretty ladies." Ron states as he holds his naked mole rat up to Hope and Zita.

"Pretty Ladies." Rufus squeaks and waves at the two stunned girls.

"What a cute, bald little thing." Hope and Zita coo as they pet, Rufus's bald little head.


	4. Fight in the Cafeteria

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, YORI OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTERS/NAMESAKES. I DO NOT OWN THE NAME OF THE AUTHOR BUBBAJACK OR THE NAME OF THE FANFICTION STORY EDGE OFF A COIN.)

Chapter Four- Fight in the Cafeteria

Ron who just woke up and is running the risks on being late yet again for his first period class; Ron opens his eyes to see one pissed off, Bonnie tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. A scowl gracing her beautiful face.

"Where that hell have you been, Loser?!" Bonnie demands as she narrows her eyes at Ron. 'Did he do something to, Tara?'

"I just woke up, what's the problem Bon Bon?" Ron asks he wipes the sleep from his eyes. 'What is her deal?'

"My Problem is that you are going to be late for class again, and if that happens then the school will kick you out and I'll lose my breakfast." Bonnie complains as she crosses her arms under her breasts, pouting. "Not that you're ever awake early enough to cook it anyways." Bonnie whines underneath her breath, but Ron with his enhanced hearing heard her.

"I'm sorry, Bon Bon." Ron apologizes as he perks up and smiles. "Tomorrow and everyday following I will make up early so I can make you and everybody else breakfast."

'YES! Loser sure can cook.' "Whatever, Loser." Bonnie retorts as she inwardly smiles. "I'm not going to be late, so you can get, Tara to class before she is also late for class."

"Sure, Bon Bon." Ron agrees as he walks, Bonnie the door.

"Don't call me, Bon Bon." Bonnie snarls as she closes the door and Ron walks to, Tara's room to see if she is there.

/

Tara is currently sitting at her laptop while she is typing her fanfiction story.

_Garfield is presently in the form of a cute little green kitten as little Astraal is holding the kitten to her face as she kisses the top of his head._

"_You're the greatest, Garfield." Astraal squeals as she hugs the kitten._

"_Astraal? What are you holding there? What is that thing?!" San'dara franticly asks as she sees her little sister holding a creature that she has never seen before._

"_Sister." Astraal greets as she smiles bright. "It's Garfield." _

"_Astraal, do not lie." San'dara scolds as she wags her pointer finger at her little sister. "Garfield is busy with his Jedi studies."_

_The green kitten licks, Astraal's face as he begs to be put on the ground. The kitten walks a few feet away from the girls as it turns transforms back into the smiling green face that the ladies know and love._

"_Garfield?!" The girls shout in shock when they see the strange little green creature turn into the green Jedi._

"Interesting." Tara jumps back from her laptop in surprise and freight as she turns around to see the smiling face of her crush, Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Tara questions as she holds her hand to her chest as she tries to steady her breathing.

"Bonnie sent me to retrieve you or else we get left to our fate of being late for class…..again…or at least for me that is." Ron answers as he flashes a smile that makes, Tara blush. "So what is this?" Ron asks as he points to the laptop.

Tara yelps and saves her work before she closes her laptop and looks to, Ron with pleading eyes. "Its fanfiction, and please don't tell anyone, Ron. Nobody knows that I'm a comic nerd or that I write fanfiction." "You don't mind that I'm a comic nerd or a fanfiction writer, do you?" Tara adds as she remembers that she has a date with him on Saturday and she fears that he might cancel it.

"Please. I'm a bigger comic nerd than you; that I'm sure of." Ron replies as he smiles with pride.

Tara walks over to her bed and pulls out five filled boxes of comics. "Still think that?" Tara challenges.

"Damn. Tara, Queen of the Nerds." Ron jokes as he picks up the first issue of the New 52 Justice League. "New 52? What have I missed?" Ron asks no one in particular. "At least now I know what to do for our date."

"You still want to go out with me even though I'm a nerd?" Tara asks in astonishment.

"Of course. I'm a nerd too." Ron replies as he checks the clock on the wall. "Come on let's go. You can't be late. And don't worry I won't tell a soul."

/

Ron true to his word like a monk who took a vow of silence never spoke a word of Tara's secret nerdage or her fanfiction work. Ron did find out that, Tara goes by the name bubbajack and she was working on the new chapter of her story, "Edge of a Coin." When he asked when the chapter would be up, Tara replies in a couple months, closer to a year so she can make everything just perfect for her readers.

Ron, along with Yori, Tara, Hope, and Zita, sat lunch together as they're at a seat, along with Wade, and Felix, a red haired teen who's in a wheelchair.

"Wade, Felix, how's it been?" Ron and Zita called out to them; apparently they have computer electronics together.

"Hey, Felix." Zita greets as she blushes.

"Hey, Zita." Felix greets as he also blushes.

"No, Felix...don't greet me. Just keep your eyes glued to the pretty lady." Ron jokes as the girls and Wade snicker and giggle.

"So Ron how's the classes and living in the girl's dormitory...what does that feel like?" Felix asked with interest.

"What do you mean, Felix?" Ron questions as he tilts his head to his beast male friend. "It's like living in any other dorm."

"Really?" Felix and Wade ask in union.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Kim's voice rings out as she sits down with her boyfriend, Josh Mankey.

"I never get that." Ron complains. "And yes, it is just like living in a dorm filled with guys."

The unintentional words are like a stab in the chest by Yori, Tara, Hope, and Zita as their female pride shattered. Only Kim and Bonnie felt it as a wound to their pride as well for some reason.

'For some reason, I want to kick Ron/The Loser in the nads.' Kim and Bonnie thought separately as Kim is sitting with Josh, Bonnie's sitting with Brick Flagg, who for some reason, feels unease.

'What's that feeling?' Josh and Brick think at the same time.

"What the hell does that mean, Ron, Loser?!" Kim and Bonnie yell in protest.

Kim and Bonnie look at each other before shrugging the feeling of talking at the same time off.

"Well, Ron?!" Kim demands.

"What do you mean by 'living with guys?!'" Bonnie snarls.

"No that's not what I meant." Ron comments as he looks to the empty seats where Josh and Brick sat. 'Damn it, Josh. I thought we connected yesterday.'

"Then what do you mean, Stoppable?" Bonnie continues to wait for his answer.

"Yeah." Kim demands as she and Bonnie place their hands on their hips.

"What I mean is...that it's like...just living in...like as a normal...individuals?" Ron finally answers to the two angry girls that glare at him like two tigers ready to attack their prey.

"And what does that mean, Stoppable-San" Yori adds in as she starts glaring.

Ron looks beyond her to see all of her female dorm mates glaring at him. 'Shit.'

"Well, Ron?" Tara asks as her pout turns into a growl.

As if a stroke of luck for Ron, crashing onto the table was a hulking creature that glows blue aura, as its skin is made of bricks, his eyes glowing red, and ripped clothes around him. Ron and Yori glared at the creature as it roars.

'An evil spirit!' Ron and Yori thought as Ron looked at the girls, who are terrified as they back away.

"Yori. We need to leave so we can change out of our civilian clothes." Ron ordered his friend as the monster turns its attention to the now empty seats on Ron and Yori.

"Where did, Ron and Yori go!?" Kim screeches as she fears the monster killed her best friend that she just got back.

"Your best friend is obviously a coward and ran away!" Bonnie accuses as she grabs, Tara's hand and runs for it.

The monster stopped all movements of the girls, and roared as another creature jumped through the same hole as the first one.

The other creature appears to resemble the creature from the lagoon, as it's yellow fish eyes looked around and spits green acid on the walls and empty tables.

"W-What are those things?" Hope asked nervously as she and Zita hid for cover.

"One looks like the Thing, and the other looks like a mutant flounder!" Zita points out 'Where's Ron and Yori?'

Out of the blue, three shurikens and ninja stars landed in a circle around the creatures as two, black hooded figures, one male and the other female, appears out of nowhere as they landed in front of the creatures.

"Take them down." The male orders as the female follows the orders without wording her response.

The male holds his hand and holds it there as if waiting for something.

'What is he doing?!' The girls yell in their heads while the female continues to fight.

'He is calling the Lotus Blade.' Yori confirms to herself as she presses her attack.

A flash of green mystic light suddenly appears as the Lotus Blade fell onto the hands of the male ninja. Everyone was shocked as they saw the male called back the female as he raises his sword towards the creatures.

'Is he crazy? Those guys are bigger than him!' Bonnie mentally cursed as she saw the hooded male charging towards the hulking monster.

What Bonnie did not take into consideration is the fact that, the hooded man was far faster and more agile than the hulking monsters.

"Leave this place." The hooded man orders as he raises his katana. "Or be destroyed."

The creatures roared as the fish monster spits acid towards him, but the Lotus Blade blocks the acid as it evaporates into nothing. The hooded man raised his Lotus Blade, and with a quick slash as it doesn't really cut them down, but the evil creatures are actually two, possessed teens, Gil Moss, the fish monster, and Brick Flagg, who was the brick monster.

"Gil?" Kim said in confusion.

"Brick?" Bonnie muttered with horror in her tone.

"Don't worry, they're not dead." The hooded man reassured them. "They were just possessed, and will just wake up as they awoken from a dream."

"They were definitely affected by some evil darkness in their hearts." The hooded female replied as she checks up on Brick's and Gil's auras "I can't find any traces of the source behind this."

"Dead end, great." The hooded man said before Kim calls out to them.

"Hold the sitch, just who are you guys?" Kim asked, not sure if she could trust them.

"No one you need concern yourself with, Ms. Possible." The hooded man who is secretly Ron answers as he bows and leaves with his female companion close in pursuit.

"Alright, what happened here, and why is the quarterback buffoon on top of the fish buffoon?" shouts the voice of Ms. Shego, as she, Mr. Barken, and Mr. Drakken, or Dr. Drakken PhD as he likes to be referred, barged into the cafeteria as they saw the wreckage of the cafeteria.

"Reminds me of the shipwrecks back when I was in the Marines." Mr. Barken comments as he looked at the acid covered walls.

"Good lord. Why is the cafeteria covered in slime?" Drakken asks as, Shego narrow s her eyes at him.

"Either you of you buffoons answer my question or we will all play a game of, Buffoon's go ouch!" Shego yells.

'I gotta call Ron, or Yori.' Kim thought as she brings in her phone, only appearing out of the door was Ron and Yori, along with Rufus.

"What happened here?" Ron asked as he and Yori pretend to lie.

"Where were you two?!" Kim shouts in worry.

"You guys missed those two ninjas taking down those two creatures who turn out to be Brick and Gil." Tara said, as she, Hope, and Zita already knew what happened 'Thanks Ron and Yori.'

"Uh...what happened?" Brick Flagg moaned as he's been shoved by Gilbert Moss.

"Get off of me, brick for brains!" Gil told him as he looks around the wreckage.

"Shove it, fish boy." Brick growls as he shoves him back.

"Brick!" Bonnie snarls as she zooms in on her prey.

"Bonnie...why are you angry?" Brick asked the pissed off girl.

"Just to be on the safe side, we're breaking up!" Bonnie declared, as she looked at the dumbfound jock.

"B-But why?" He asked her.

"Because, I don't date guys who turned into monsters and got everyone around him almost killed." The tanned cheerleader answered to him.

"B-But I don't even-" Brick tries to salvage their relationship before, Bonnie puts in the finishing nail into the coffin that hold their relationship.

"Save it, Flagg, cause after this, we're through." Bonnie huffed as she turned her back at the confused jock.

"So the drama." Ms. Shego whispered to the other teachers.

"Well he did try to kill her, and the other students." Drakken comments as he watches the tanned girl walk to some blond boy who he has in his class.

"Even if you are a loser, I would like to..." Bonnie tries to find any word that isn't "date", as she finally said "...be acquainted with you at some time of other day."

"You mean, like, a date?" Ron asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't push it; you're still a loser, Stoppable." Bonnie replied as she didn't look at him in the eye.

"Um...okay, Bon Bon." Ron replies as he turns to Rufus. "Buddy schedule her in."

'What!? She's going on a date with that loser!?' Brick mentally screams.

'Wait, the squeeb is dating all those hot babes?' Gil mentally asked in confusion with a mix of jealousy.

'We're still in the first month of school, and yet this blond Buffoon is already getting a date with the tan buffoon.' Shego mentally thought.

"Wow, lucky bastard." Drakken comments as he and Mr. Barken discretely fist bump.

"Is this, how the American way of saying that you are opened for, Ron-san?" Yori asked Ron.

"I...guess." Ron replied as he realized that he can't take Bonnie to Bueno Nacho for a date 'Looks like I'm going to have to find somewhere fancier for her.'

"KP, Ron." Yelled Josh Mankey as he hugs Kim "How are you?" He asked in concern.

"We're good, Josh. How are you?" Kim replies as she holds her boyfriend tight.

"Fine, I was in the restroom and then I heard some noises." Josh replied.

"Well, at least you're all right." Kim responded as everything turns out fine for everyone.

"Yeah after you left me to the wrath that is the opposite sex." Ron mutters as the girls laughed before they glared at the now wide eyed, Ron. 'Why did I remind them?'

/

In an undisclosed layer, a video footage of the two hooded ninjas fighting the two spiritual creatures can be viewed from the screen owned by a certain crime lord.

The man held his hair covered arm to pause the footage of the hooded man holding the Lotus Blade as he strikes the evil spirits out of the possessed students.

"The Lotus Blade." The crime lord, Monty Fist, looked at the sword with awe.

"I was unaware that the old fool told the outsider about the blade." the Japanese male growls.

"It seems the false monkey master had defeated my evil spirits." A voice calls out from behind a chair as it turns to reveal a man who is genetically mutated to look like a monkey.

"So it appears master, but we will defeat them. The outsider will die." Spoke a Japanese male with his hair in a pony tail.

"We need to calculate his every move, my apprentice." Monty told his young student, "We shall wait and see what he shall do next, in the mean time; my spy will follow him and sends in another evil yokai spirit to another victim."

"We shall send five spirits this time my master." The young man bows and leaves his master.

"Soon, Stoppable." Monkey Fist growls as he glares at the video panel that show, Ron with the Lotus Blade.

/

"Hello, Stoppable-San and Yori-San." Master Sensei greet as his two most promising students enter an extraterrestrial plain where the three can talk about the events of the present day's attack on the school. "You were attacked by two evil spirits." Master Sensei states as he already knew.

"Yes, Sensei." Ron and Yori respond at the same time.

"Hmm." Master Sensei begins to ponder on who could be behind the attacks. "Yori-San, I need to speak with, Stoppable-San in private." Master Sensei announces as the Japanese beauty bows and leaves the extraterrestrial plain. "Now, Stoppable-San."

"Yes, Sensei?" Ron replies as he puts all of his focus on his master.

"Fukushima has escaped from his imprisonment. I and the Council believe that, Monkey Fist broke him out to kill you."Master Sensei informs as he flashes Ron a quick barely noticeable smile. "Do you have plans for your dates, Stoppable-San?"

"Yes, Sensei. I will show those beautiful ladies a great time." Ron answers. 'Even, Zita who I know likes, Felix.'

"That is all, Stoppable-San, go to sleep. You have to make, Rockwaller-San and your other dorm mates breakfast." Master Sensei orders as he fades way to the real world.

/

"Is everything going to plan, Master?" A young ninja asks as he bows.

"Yes, young one. The Chosen One has all of his future mates with him at the school." Master Sensei responds as he bows to his student and walks to his bedroom to rest.

**That is the fourth chapter of Ron Meets World; this has been brought to you by the JP-Lewis Production. I would appreciate it if you would check out, Ron Meets World's sister story, 'Garfield's Roomates' by JP-Rider.**


	5. Authors's Note

Ron Meets World is going through a reboot of sorts; if you know what I mean. JP-Lewis Productions will work on the reboot with a new vigor for our very first, Kim Possible story. When the first chapter is finished we will delete the whole thing and start over again.


	6. Monique's Date

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, MONIQUE OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTER/NAMESAKES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN SHAWN MIACHAEL, JEFF HARDY OR ANY OF THE OTHER WWE CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

**So JP and myself just decided to go with what we already had planned out and just roll with the flow. Well to be honest I was leaning more towards the reboot…but who knows we might do it at a later date, but we will continue this story.**

Chapter Five- Monique's Date

"So, you'll cover for me, Yori?" Ron asked through the phone as he rides his motorcycle to Monique's dorm house to pick her up to the GWE.

"Of course, Ron-San. You can go to your date while I try to see if I can find any yokai spirits around the school campus." Yori replied through the phone.

"I wonder where those spirits even came from, and why they possessed Brick and Gil in the first place?" Ron questions.

"That will be something that we must meditate on, Ron-San." Yori replies as her eyes narrow at a shadow on her side of the phone conversation. "Goodbye, Ron-San, I must go."

"Bye, Yori." Ron comments as he ends the conversation and puts his phone in his pocket.

Ron finally made it to Monique's dorm as he parked his bike and walked up towards the dorm house.

'Okay, Ronman, just ring the doorbell, and show her the tickets.' Ron mentally thought as he prepares himself to pick up the first date that he has ever had as he rings the doorbell.

Ron was surprised that instead of his date he saw the Middleton Academy's resident genius, Justine Flanner at the door.

"How may I help you." Justine asks in a none interested tone.

"Um...hi. I'm, Ron and I'm here to pick up, Monique." Ron greets as he meekly smile at the blond girl.

"Justine, who's at the door?" A voice called out that, Ron knew that voice wasn't, Monique's.

Coming at the door, was tall, slender, and tanned girl with teal eyes. She was Amelia, one of the popular girls and her personality can make Bonnie look like a saint.

"Ah, so you're the Ron Stoppable that Rockwaller asked out." Amelia stated with a snobbish tone.

"Um...yes." Ron replies as he feels put off by the older girl's snobbish tone towards him. 'What's that about?'

"Liz?" Amelia calls out but got no response. "Marcella?"

"What?" Marcella replies as she walks towards the door. "What do you want?"

"Tell, Monique that her date is here." Amelia orders as she turns back towards the blond boy standing at her door. "So, you're dating both Monique and Bonnie? What's that all about?" Amelia asked him "From what I hear, mostly from Bonnie, you're the loser and the best friend of that Possible girl."

"Hey, I manage to get some pointers. Maybe the ladies want a piece of the Ronster." Ron counters while huffing his chest.

"And aren't you dating, Tara, Hope and Zita?" Justine adds as she glares at the young man. "That doesn't seem right; do they know about each other?"

"Yes. And I don't know about, Hope, but Zita is interested in my main man, Felix." Ron retorts as he smiles the genius who didn't blush much to her joy.

Before Justine can counter with a smart response, Monique pops out in front of her "Sorry for the long wait, Chrystal took my hair clip, gotta fight for it." she said as she spotted the tickets and her date.

"Alright, let's go and see some Steel Toe action!" Ron said as he raises his fists in the air like a pro wrestler.

"You know it, Ron!" Monique agrees as she hugs, Ron and whispers into his ear, but loud enough so all can hear. "But, Pain King is going to win."

Ron nervously laughs as he feels Monique's hot breath on his ear and neck. "R-Right. So basically you're saying that, Steel Toe is going to win." Ron comments but before, Monique can argue he continues. "I must agree with you, now let's go. Your carriage waits." Ron bows to Monique like a gentleman as he takes her hand.

Hiding behind the bushes, the hooded figure holding a glowing lantern watches Ron leaving with his date to head towards the GWE stadium.

"Looks like Stoppable are going to the GWE stadium." The spy states "Maybe I can find some potential wrestlers there to take him down."

/

That night, Ron and Monique are at the GWE stadium as Rufus is with Yori at the warehouse. The stadium is crowded as the main event is going to include Steel Toe, Pain King, and The Heartbreak Kid is appearing at the stadium.

"Man, this place is packed." Ron comments as he sees the audience populated and filling in the seats.

"Well yeah, that's what you would expect with fans of the Heartbreak Kid." Monique replied as she takes a bite out of her popcorn.

"I don't know; guess I've missed a lot when I was in Japan." Ron responds as he takes a bite of his popcorn. "Could use some nacho cheese sauce."

"Hey, it's starting." Monique said as the crowd cheers for the announcer as the lights starts flashing towards the ring.

"Man, this place is getting intense." Ron stated.

"Yeah it is. And you now it's for my main man, Pain King." Monique quips as she bat she her lashes at Ron.

Ron blushes and puts his arm around his date. "Sorry, Mon, but Steel Toe is going to beat your so called 'main man.' like he was your main boy."

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls." The short announcer, Jackie Oates, starts "As the promoter and manager of this establishment, I bring you two of GWE's champions: Steel Toe and Pain King!" He announced, as the aforementioned wrestlers steps towards the ring as they strike intimidating poses.

"As you good people know, Steel Toe and Pain King have a number one contenders match to see who gets the honor of facing the GWA World Heavyweight Champion at the up and coming pay-per-view." Jackie Oats announces as the crowd erupts into a crazed frenzy. "And after that we have, Jeff Hardy defending his title VS the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels who just got back from the WWE."

Once again the crowd roars their approval to, Jackie Oates.

"Alright, this is going to be epic!" Ron states.

"Yeah, wonder if something exciting going to happen." Monique said as she watches Steel Toe and Pain King facing each other.

Ron's eyes flash blue as he curses his luck. 'Great! Our date just starts and it's already getting interrupted by some damn spirit.' Ron thought as he turns his date. "I am gonna go get some nachos, Monique would you like something?"

Monique nods yes and gives, Ron five dollars but the blond gives, Monique her money back and smile.

"I got it." Ron assures as, Monique giggles.

"I'll take a small coke, please Ron." Monique orders as she kisses, Ron on his cheek.

/

As the fight starts, Jackie is in the back stage area, in his manager office as he counts the money from all the attendants to come and watch the show "Man, it's good to see young wrestlers fight for the title. Sometimes I wish I get a taste of being in the ring."

"Then how about that taste then?" Said the hooded figure behind him, as a Jackal spirit came out of his lantern.

"W-What?" Jackie stammers as he looked behind as the jackal spirit came towards him. The short man began to glow as he starts grow brown fur in his body, and starts to grow into a 10ft tall Jackal.

"Now, your mission is to lure, Ron Stoppable out to the ring, and then destroy him." The hooded man orders as the Jackal spirit rushed towards the ring.

/

Monique is sitting at her seat, feeling very impatient for her date to get back with her nachos.

"Come on, Ron." Monique whispers as she squeals in delight when, King Pain body slams, Steel Toe from the inside to the outside of the ring. "Bring the PAIN!"

Monique watched the match, as she saw someone coming out of the entrance. It wasn't a wrestler, but more like a humanoid jackal.

"Whoa, new challenger approached." Monique states as she sees the Jackal creature brings out the table where the commentators are at and throws it in the ring "Okay, I'm sure that's not part of the show!"

The audience is too afraid to move as the Jackal throws Steel Toe and Pain King out of the ring and towards the bench warmers. It gave in a haunted howl as it sounds like it's saying "RRRaaaawwwwwooooooonnnnn!"

'Okay, I could've sworn that thing just said Ron's name!' Monique thought.

Coming out of the rooftop, is a shadowy hooded figure with glowing blue eyes as he make a stance "Leave the ring, doggie." he demands.

'Hey, that's gotta be the hooded ninja guy KP told me about.' Monique thought to herself 'She said Ron missed out on the fight between the hooded guy and those spirits from school- wait a minute.' Monique stopped in thought as she sucks in hair while she looks at the hooded ninja fights the Jackal.

The Jackal tries to slam towards the ninja, but the ninja dodges every attack it brings 'Man, wish Yori was here.' he thought as he spotted the Heartbreak Kid coming towards the ring.

"It appears, the Heartbreak Kid is on his way to the ring to assist the masked man in defeating this monster jackal." The commentator observes as he speaks into the microphone. "If we're lucky, we'll get to see, HBK wind up the band to perform his Sweet Chin Music."

"Sweet Chin Music?" Ron as he uses his powers to change his voice.

"You'll see." Shawn Michaels replies as he stood up after sliding in the ring through the bottom of the ropes.

"I can't be stopped." Jackal screams as he picks up the Heartbreak Kid as he tried to jump at him from the top rope which obviously failed.

"We can." Pain King and Steel Toe reply at the same time as they rush the Jackal monster which is holding, Shawn Michael in a vice grip.

"It looks like the Steel Toe and Pain King are teaming up to fight the monster to save the Heartbreak Kid." The commentator stated "And the ratings of this unexpected match are rising through the roof!"

"BRING 'EM PAIN, PAIN KING!" Monique shouts as her eyes never leave the masked man. "SAVE HBK!"

Ron kicks the Jackal monster, causing it to drop Shawn Michael. Steel Toe uses his literal steeled toe to kick the monster as the Pain king upper cuts it to the ground.

"Is 'it' down for the count?" The commentator asks before they were answered with the roar of the monster as he kicks, Ron into the bleachers; which just happens to be right next to the now scarred, Monique.

"Enough." Ron whispers with such a cold voice, that it sends shivers down, Monique's spine.

Ron summons the lotus blade as he jumps out of the way from where Monique's sitting as he raised his sword to purge the Jackal monster. He did a quick strike through the monster as it starts to glow lights out of its body.

"Is this part of the show?" Shawn asked as Pain King just shrugs in response.

The Jackal monster then changed back to Jackie Oates, as the spirit is expelled through its body.

"Ugh, what happened?" Jackie asked as he sees his clothes are tattered "My suit!"

"You don't remember that you've changed into some kind of monster, Jackie?" Shawn asked the short manager.

"Nada, all I remember was counting the money and observing the match, then some mook with a glowing lantern came behind me and everything went blanked." Jackie explained.

"Well, whatever happened, it's thanks to this masked guy over there." Steel Toe points towards where Ron is, but he already disappeared "Hey, where he go?"

Just then, Ron appears coming towards Monique as he bought the nachos and a small coke for her "Sorry I'm late, long line, don't ya know." he excuse as his eyes don't leaves, Monique's.

"O-Oh thanks, Ron." Monique accepts her coke as she smiles. 'Ron shows back up right after the masked man left...it has to be coincidence.'

"No problemo." Ron replied as he saw the ring and the collateral damage "Damn, what happened here?" he asks as he pretends to not already know what happened.

"Oh, you know, wrestling ring gone wrong." Monique responds as she eyed on Ron suspiciously 'Ron, either you're pulling a Peter Parker routine, or you're really not that clever to tell a lie.'

"Sorry I missed that." Ron comments as he takes his seat next to, Monique. "So who won, Steel Toe or...Steel Toe?"

Monique forgetting her suspicions goes into full, Pain King Fan mode and defends her favorite wrestler. "I'll have you know that neither, Pain King or Steel Toe won."

"So the fight's still going?" Ron inquired.

"Yep." Monique quipped as the announcer announces Steel Toe and Pain King would resume their fight as she shouts "BRING THE PAIN, KING!"

/

"Father wouldn't like this." Whispered the hooded man with the lantern, as he exits the stadium "Next time for sure."

/

Ron and Monique exit the stadium with, Monique in the warmth of Ron's jacket.

"You were right, Monique, HBK was badical. When he did his Sweet Chin Music and pinned, Jeff Hardy I was just flipping out.

Monique giggles as she finds that she enjoys, Ron's smile. "Yeah. He's one of my favorite wrestlers." Monique's then gets a smirk on her face which confuses, Ron. "I told you Pain King would win!" Monique gloats as they made it to Ron's bike.

"He's got lucky, but next time Steel Toe will get vengeance!" Ron counters as he starts his Harley as they ride back to Monique's dorm as Monique held onto him.

'Okay, he's got the well toned muscles, and his muscles seem tensed. I'm going to have to get some dirt on this boy.' Monique thought as she rest her head on Ron's back as she rides all the way home.

/

When the duo arrived at, Monique's dorm, Ron decides to take Monique's hand and walk her to her door. They walk up to the door, still hand and hand as they break hand contact and blush, but it was mostly, Ron.

"I had a great time tonight, Monique." Ron states as he continues to blush.

"Me too, Ron." Monique replied as she kissed him on the cheek "Watch out at night." She said as she heads inside her dorm.

"I will." Ron replied as he held onto his cheek 'Go Ron, it's your birthday, Go Ron!' He shouts mentally as he swings his arms while heading to his Harley.

/

"Hey Ron. How was your date with my best female friend?" Kim asks as she sits on the couch with Josh as they watch the Notebook as Bonnie and Tara walk out of their rooms in their pjs as they spot Ron.

"Eyes up here loser." Bonnie orders as she points towards her eyes.

'Typical. Why does she want a date with me if she is going to treat me this way?' Ron thought as he notices Tara pulling him towards the couch.

"Come on, Ron. Watch the Notebook with us." Tara states as she pushes, Ron down as he sits down next to Josh.

"Sup." Josh and Ron greet each other.

"The date was badical, Kim. I'm using that right, right?" Ron responds to Kim's earlier question as the movie starts.

"Yeah." Kim replies as she rests her head on Josh's shoulder. "I still can't believe that Monique likes the GWA." Kim mutters as she feels, Josh place his arm around her shoulders.

"So Ron." Tara starts as she snuggles up with the now blushing blond boy. "Are you ready for our date tomorrow?" Tara asks as she smiles.

"Yes." Ron simply responds.


	7. Tara's Date

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, TARA OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTERS/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Six- Tara's Date

Ron woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Wake up, Loser. You promised us breakfast!" Bonnie orders as she opens the door and leaves.

"Bonnie! Close that door!" Ron comments as he gets out of bed to close it, but Kim and Tara pass by and catch, Ron, in his Red Lantern boxers.

"You lose your pants again, Ron?" Kim asked, remembering the times Ron would keep losing, or destroying his pants since childhood 'At least he's not wearing Sponge Bob undies.' She thought.

'How, Ron's really looking strong. Especially in those Red Lantern boxers.' Tara thought as she blushes.

Ron, covering himself, simply replied "I'll be at the kitchen, soon." He said as he closes the door, while feeling embarrassed.

"Could that have been anymore embarrassing?" Ron states as he looks down at his Red Lantern boxers.

"Yes." Kim's voice rings out from the other side of the door.

"I thought it was cute." Tara adds as she was glad that Ron couldn't see her blush.

"Hurry up, Loser!" Bonnie orders as she yells from the kitchen.

/

Ron and Tara have world history together with Mr. Killiton, a Scottish large man whose favorite hobby is golf, as he's the golf coach for the Middleton golf team. He is also known for wearing a kilt, much to the PDA's chagrin.

"Pst. Ron, what are we doing tonight?" Tara asks as she scoots closer to the blond.

"I can't tell you, it's gonna be a secret." Ron answers as he smiles at his fellow blond.

Tara gives, Ron the puppy dog eyes and Ron needs to turn away in hopes of keeping his plans a secret.

"Please, Ron." Tara whimpers as Ron and some of the students turn to her.

"Damn it I looked." Ron curses as he covers his eye. "Fine, fine, fine I'll tell. Just put those eyes away."

"Yeah." Tara squeals.

"Just meet me at the movie theater at seven; twenty-five." Ron mutters as Tara put a woman's greatest weapon away.

"Thanks, Ron." Tara comments as she kisses his cheek. "What movie are we going to see?"

Tara never got his answer as Ron runs out of the room, covering his eyes.

'Damn, well I hope the movie we're going to see is good.' Tara thought to herself, as she looked up her textbook.

Ron breaths heavingly at the halls as he is lucky to have a hall pass with him. 'Man, I wonder who taught Tara those puppy eyes? Kim must've taught her that.'

"What are you doing here, Buffoon?" Ron shrieks as he hears Ms. Shego's voice behind him.

"Ms. Shego? Don't scare me like that." Ron said as he sighs.

"Answer my question, Buffoon!" Shego barks as she starts to get angry.

"Tara tried to get information out of me for our date tonight." Ron replies as he calms down.

"You mean Big Chested Buffoon? I thought you were dating, Tanned Buffoon?" Shego asks.

"Oh, well...I'm actually dating...all the girls." Ron answered sheepishly, as he grew nervous.

Shego just stood there in shock as her eyes grow wide.

"W-What?" Shego mutters in disbelief.

"I said I'm taking all the girls on dates. I'm taking, Tara to a movie tonight." Ron comments as he grows concerned at his teacher's stillness.

Shego just started sputtering out random noises as she can't comprehend that so many girls would all want to date the same boy.

"B-But I thought Red Head Buffoon was dating Artist Buffoon?" Shego asks as she narrows her eye. 'Home wrecking man whore.'

"Kim? She is. We're just doing this as friends." Ron replies as he unknowingly blushes.

Shego just slaps herself as she looked at the buffoon, as Ron continues "I'm not sure about Bonnie, or Hope, but Zita seems to like Felix."

"Just what the school needs, a playboy." Shego muttered as she looked at Ron.

"I-I'm not a playboy. I'm still nervous about kissing a girl. I mean of course I kissed, Monique when we were on our date, but I was just hiding how nervous I was." Rob responds to Shego calling him a playboy.

"Next thing you'd say your dating, Yori." Shego comments as she feels exhausted from this encounter.

"Well actually I do have a date with her too." Ron confesses as he fears, Shego's reaction.

"Okay, that's it, Playboy Buffoon; you're going to have to come by into my office to discuss about your girl problems." Shego told him as Ron begins to look worried.

"B-But why, Ms. Shego?" Ron stammers.

"Because, sooner or later, you'll be too confident of yourself and you'll end up breaking a lot of hearts." Shego answered.

Ron's eyes widen at Shego's words and feel his own heart breaking at the thought of hurting any of the girls.

"I-I-I...I don't want to hurt anybody." Ron whispers as he follows his gym teacher.

Shego sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose "Look, you seem like a nice guy, and I don't think you have any bad intent. But sometimes you're just going to end up breaking hearts."

"Have you ever dated before, Ms. Shego?" Ron asked her.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Buffoon?" Shego asked him, feeling offended.

"N-Nothing! I'm just curious because of the way that you're talking." Ron responds as he starts fearing for his safety.

"Never mind." Shego deadpanned as she calms down "Look, just have fun with Tara at the movies, at try not to hurt her. If you do, your body will never be found around here ever again." she told him.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Ron whimpers in fear as he runs away from his physical education teacher. 'So hot, so scary.'

/

At the warehouse, Ron and Yori did some sparring before Ron takes Tara to the movies.

"After you date with Tara, you get the midnight shift." Yori told him.

"Sure, Yori." Ron replies as he performs a back flip to bring his foot to make contact with Yori's face.

"Try again, Ron-San." Yori taunts as she blocks the kick with her hand.

Yori flips him over as she has him pinned to the ground. Rufus did the countdown as Yori's face is closer to his.

'Man, Yori look so pretty, if we were inches closer...' Ron thought as Yori gets back up.

"So, there were evil spirits at the GWE, and you dealt with them?" Yori asked him.

"Y-Yeah." Ron replies as he stands back up. "I think we need to be cautious around, Monique. She said something strange."

Yori tilts her head in confusion. "What did she say, Ron-San?"

"She made a reference to Peter Parker." Ron replies before he notices the confused look on Yori's face. "Peter Parker is a comic superhero and he is the secret identity of Spiderman. Whenever Peter needs to change into Spiderman, Peter sneaks away to change and then come back to fight; when the fighting is done he once again leaves to change back into his civilian clothing and returns as Peter Parker."

"So, we must be careful of how we disappeared and fight the Yokai when they attack." Yori informs as she wipes herself with a towel. "If you need, I can appear in your place when you're with someone, Ron-san."

"No. Then you would have to be close by or someone could get hurt." Ron replies as he slumps onto the ground. "This is harder than those Spiderman comics let on."

Yori joins him as she slumps to the ground as well "Then we need to be extra careful with our surroundings, Ron-san." Yori said.

"Yeah." Rufus squeaked.

"Well, at least it's Monique that we need to be careful of." Ron replied as he sat back up "Now to take Tara to the movies."

"What are you going to take her too?" Yori asks in curiosity.

"Na, na, na, that's a secret." Ron answers as he checks his watch. "Look at the time. I need to take a shower and leave."

/

Ron was prepared at the front room of the dorm, as he waits for Tara to come. He checks on his phone and has some missed calls from his parents, and a text from Yori that she'll be around.

'Remember Ron it's all about the girls not you. Don't break their hearts.' Ron thought as he waits for Tara to show up.

"Ron!" Tara greets as she hugs her date and her breasts press up against, Ron's chest making him blush.

"Hey, Tara. Are you ready to go?" Ron asks as he retreats from the hug and slides his hand to Tara's hand. "The night is still young, and so are we." Ron adds as he raises, Tara's hand to his lips, and kisses hit.

"Oh Ron." Tara giggles as she nods her head in approval to Ron's question.

Ron was about to lead Tara to the door, the all of a sudden, Bonnie stood blocking the door as she crosses her arms as she glares at Ron.

"Hey, Bon-Bon, what's with the look?" Ron asked the tanned girl.

"This look; Loser is a part of my warning for you. If you don't treat, Tara ad anything other than a princess then I will castrate you!" Bonnie threatens as her glare deepens, causing the blond male to sweat.

"Y-You got it Bon-Bon." Ron responds as he feel his hairs on his arm stand on ends. "Tara will be treated like a queen tonight." Ron adds as he tries to smile at the brunette without revealing how nervous he really is.

Ron knew about Bonnie's and Tara's friendship. They were as close as sisters, even though Bonnie has older sisters that were more hotter than her (please don't tell her that). Bonnie maybe a stuck up, shallow, cheerleader, who is basically a rival to Kim and is considered a mean girl, but Tara is her soft spot, who always can tell her when she'll go too far.

"You better, Stoppable, or…" Bonnie made a snip snip with her fingers to her index finger to make a suggestive and painful manor.

Ron winced at the finger motion as Tara held his arm tightly. "I'll keep that in mind." He said as he and Tara went out of the door 'I'm so locking my doors tonight, and wear a crotch guard.'

"So where are we going tonight, Ron?" Tara asks as she snuggles into Ron's arm as they walk to his motorcycle.

Ron smiles and blushes as he feels the busty blond snuggle closer to him. "We're going to see a movie tonight." Ron simply answers so not to give the main secret away.

"What movie?" Tara asks as she puts a little pout into her question. 'Come on Ronnie, tell me.' Tara mentally begs as she presses her breasts to Ron's arm.

"I-I-I I can't tell you, and please respect that." Ron answers as he starts to think unsexy thoughts. 'Nana Possible, Dr. Drakken, Mr. Barkin...there that's it.'

"Well, I'm a patient person, Ron, so I guess I'll wait." Tara replied as she gets on behind Ron's bike, as they both ride down to the movie theater as Bonnie watches from the window.

'Stoppable better treat her right, or he won't have children.' She thought as she sees them off.

"Did they leave?" Kim asks as she steps behind her friend and rival.

"Yes. They have." Bonnie simply responds as she turns to look at Kim.

"Well that's sweet of Ron to bring Tara to the movies." Kim comments as Bonnie stiffens.

"Really, Kim?" Bonnie retorts as she eyed on Kim "Tara already had a break up with some jerk who only tried to get in her pants."

"Bonnie, that was a month ago, and Tara's moved on." Kim reassured.

"Yeah, but if your best friend tries anything. Well thats curtain call for the loser." Bonnie sneers as her eyes darken.

"Then why did you ask him out if he's a 'loser' as you put it?" Kim inquires as she feels that Bonnie did what she did for a whole other reason. 'Could, Bonnie like Ton?' Kim thinks before she dismisses that thought. 'No way.'

"W-Well, I need someone to accompany me after me and Brick split." Bonnie excuses herself, as Kim cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Rrriiight." Kim draws as she pats her semi friend on her back. "Have fun with your date then." Kim comments as she turns to leave.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Bonnie claims as she gets flustered.

/

Ron and Tara finally made it to the movie complex theater, as they park the bike; Tara looked at the billboard to see what surprise movie they're going to see.

"The Fearless Ferret Two: Return of White Stripe. I've been wanting to see this for weeks." Tara states as she hugs Ron from behind and practically jump up and down on Ron's bike.

"I knew you'd like it. I hear Will Friedle is good in this movie." Ron states as he saw a poster of Will Friedle playing as the Fearless Ferret who faces off against the psychotic skunk themed villain, White Stripe, played by Tim Curry, with Tara Strong playing as Ferret Girl, his new partner. "I've always admired the casting choice for this film." He added.

"Yeah, I hear Tara Strong is going to play Raven in that new Teen Titans movie coming next hear." Tara states.

"Really? That's awesome!" Ron responds as he gets off his bike and turns to help, Tara off the bike. "Maybe I can take you to see that one too."

Tara squeals in excitement as they bought tickets to see the movie. They got each other some 3-D glasses, popcorn, drinks, candy, and hotdogs as they go into the movie complex theater.

A bunch of trailers starts, by showing upcoming trailers like the new Guardians of the Galaxy movie, Rise of the Planet of the Apes sequel, the new Seth Rogan movie, a trailer for a crime drama, and lastly, a teaser trailer for a new film that's basically going to win an Oscar.

"Finally, the movies starting." Ron said as he and Tara sit next together.

"What are we going to do, Ferret? This is the fifth murder this week." Ferret Girl as played by Tara Strong asks as her character walks onto screen and kneels next to Will Friedel's character the Fearless Ferret and the Wonder Weasel.

"I don't know, Ferret Girl. We will need to find out who is causing the murders before we can stop them." The Fearless Ferret responds as he examines the dead corpse in front of them. "She's the Senator's wife. We'll need to redouble our efforts if we will stop this madman." Ferret adds as he picks up his weasel.

"OR madwoman." Ferret Girl counters.

'She is so good and spunky in this movie.' Tara thought to herself as she takes a sip of her drink as she sat it back down on the drink holder next to Ron. The blond boy was so observed by the movie, he took a sip of Tara's drink accidentally as he place it back down.

'Ron, you just- wait a sec, isn't this what they called an indirect kiss?' Tara thought as she looks at the straw of her drink, as she takes a sip 'OMG, I had an indirect kiss from Ron!'

"Man, Will Friedel really got buff for this movie." Ron comments as he failed to notice the huge smile on Tara's face or the fact that he took a drink of her soda. "Tara did good with her body also." Ron adds before he turns to see Tara frowning.

"So she has a better body than me?" Tara asks as she feels jealous, and slightly angry. 'You better say no!'

"Not as much as you, Tara." Ron replied as he sees her calm her jealousy.

"Do I have a better body than Will Fridel?" Tara asks as she jokes, but she doesn't want, Ron to know that.

Ron spits his soda out and it covers the back of somebody's head.

"What the hell!" The man demands in outrage as he turns around to face Ron.

"Sorry dude. Just turn around." Ron states as he uses his powers to calm the man. "Now what kind of a question is that!" Ron whispers as he leans closer to Tara.

"Well I think you have a better body than Will Friedle." Tara comments as she knew Ron used his power to calm the man down 'So he has some kind of calming powers. Could he be, like a Jedi?'

"Wow, thanks Tara." Ron replied as he rubs his head.

"You're welcome, Ron, but I only wished that you felt the same. I totally have a better body than Will Friedle." Tara comments as she nudges the blushing boy in his ribs making him wince. "I guess, Felix was right. You are gay."

Ron now chokes on his candy, as he sips a drink to wash it down, and makes a mental note to talk to Felix about that.

"I'm not gay." Ron said as he flung his arm over Tara's shoulder.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I do this." Tara replied as she plant a kiss on Ron's lips.

Ron was stunned by that kiss, as Tara giggled and felt proud of herself that she had her kiss from Ron Stoppable, her childhood crush from all the way to elementary school.

"What do you think of the kiss, Ron?" Tara asked the stunned blond boy.

"G-G-Great." Ron breathlessly stutters as his stunned face starts to develop a big smile. "Y-You're great." Ron comments as he pulls the still smiling and now blushing girl closer.

The two now watched as they see Fearless Ferret having a car chase with White Stripe as the scunk themed villain is planning to gassed all of Ferret City in a poisonous fog. Tara was a little horrified by the villain's feature as the movie updated his appearance into a yellow eyed, pale maniac with rotten teeth and skunk stripe hair and black suit with blood stains. It didn't help when there was this one scene where the villain killed a guy using a pen.

'Damn, they really updated White Stripe, they really had Tim Curry to up the usual creepy tone level.' Ron thought as he remembered to last horror flick Tim Curry played was a killer clown who turns out to be a giant spider. He has the frightened Tara closer to his shoulder as she rest on his shoulder.

'This is so scary, but god, Ron is so warm...and hard.' Tara thought as she snuggles her body closer to Ron's and her hands felt his rock hard abs. 'Being a ninja really works wonders for your body.'

"Don't worry, Tara." Ron whispers as he kisses the top of Tara's head. "I'll protect you." Ron swore as the fight scene start as the White Stripe was about to kill, Ferret girl but was when Wonder Weasel stopped him by attacking his face. "See look at that, Tara. Wonder Weasel is kicking, White Stripe's butt." Ron comments as he chuckles.

Tara, for the first time, feels protected by Ron when all the fear are dismissed as she sees the Fearless Ferret fighting White Stripe in their final battle.

"You lose, White Stripe. Ferret City is safe once more!" The Fearless Ferret told as he, Ferret Girl, and Wonder Weasel cornered the villain.

"Curse you, Ferret!" White Stripe cursed, as he slips and falls into the deep abyss as he made his final maniacal laughter.

"He's gone, Fearless." Ferret Girl states.

"For now, Ferret Girl." Fearless Ferret replied "Evil will not rest until they become more evil. When one bad guy falls, there will be another."

"True." Ron mutters as he thinks about, Monty Fisk and how he fell and returned at Monkey Fist. However, Ron simply forgot that he was in company of others. 'Shit!'

"Yeah." Tara agrees as she turns to look up at Ron. "I have a secret to tell you, Ron." Tara confesses as she looks into Ron's curios eyes.

"What is it, Tara? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Ron comments as he looks into Tara's eyes." I won't tell a soul."

"I know that you're the masked ninja." Tara whispers into Ron's ear as she turns away encase, Ron gets angry with her. 'Please don't be angry.' Tara mentally pleads.

Instead, Ron just looked shocked as he looks like he's going to have a panic attack 'Oh man, she knows! But if she knows, then she must be the only one who knows.'

"So, then I guess you're the only one who knows, right?" he whispered to her.

"Actually, Zita and Hope also knew. They were spying on you and Yori, and we sort of gotten curious." Tara trailed off, as she's relief that he's not angry.

"So much for keeping secrets." Ron said to himself as he slouch on his seat "Yori's going to have a popped vein when she finds out."

"She won't kill me...right?" Tara asks as she starts to fear for her safety from the female ninja. "We can keep a secret and stuff like that." Tara assures as she nervously smiles at her date.

"Well, Yori's trained to not kill, as long as we don't get into her bad side." Ron replied as he imagines the scolding he and Tara, along with Zita and Hope, will received from the ninja girl.

The two went out of the theater, after watching the end credits where the only after credits was a preview for a Zorpox movie.

"The movie was great!" Tara quipped.

"Yeah, and they have the acting great." Ron replied they made it on the bike.

The two ride their way home, as they decided to take a pit stop to get some ordered Bueno Nachos, as they ordered two bags of nacos, and a salad for Tara, she's gotta keep her girlish figure in check.

"Thanks for the Bueno Nacho, Ron." Tara states as the two exit the Mexican fast food restaurant. "How do you stay in shape when you eat this stuff all the time?" Tara asks as she sits on Ron's bike behind as she straps her helmet on.

"That's a trade secret, Tara." Ron responds as he starts his bike and ides to the dorm room.

/

Bonnie was watching the clock, as she waits for the door to be opened. She looked stern as she hears Ron's bike revved towards the dorm.

'Finally, now let's see if he treats her right.' Bonnie thought as she sees Ron and Tara coming towards the door, as she sees Tara's happy smile across her face.

'I guess that loser did treat my sister right after all.' Bonnie thought as she allowed herself the luxury to relax now that Tar and Ron got back from their date.

As Ron and Tara enters the dorm, they spotted Bonnie watching "Beauty and the Beast" on the CW.

"Glad to see you Tara. Stoppable." Bonnie said with a bored expression, though she's relief inside.

"Glad to see you too, Bon-Bon." Ron replied as he head upstairs as Tara joins Bonnie on the couch.

"So how was your date, Tara?" Bonnie asks as she for some reason feels like knowing what to expect from Ron for their date.

"We went to see a movie, and then we went to Bueno Nacho." Tara responds before she sees her friend's face cringe in disgust at the mention of Bueno Nacho. "But he won't take you there. Ron knows that you are far too fancy." Tara assures as she smiles.

"He better be." Bonnie said as she looks at Tara "I expect him to take me to the fancy parts of town, like at Upperton."

"I'm sure he had already made a reservation for the best restaurant in Upperton." Tara comments as she hugs her friend. "It was the best date that I had ever had. And the best kiss too." Tara tells her friend before she bids her goodnight and walks to her room to sleep, but not before she wrote on her fanfiction story.

"Wait, KISS?!" Bonnie screeched as she now knows what to do to Ron on their 'date.'


	8. Yori's Date

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, YORI OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Seven- Yori's Date

Ron and Yori were just entering the dorm room after they got back from their morning meditation, Ron and Yori enter to see Bonnie at the dining table as she taps her foot in irritation.

"Where's the food loser?" Bonnie asks as she continues to tap her foot.

Ron chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry Bon Bon, but we just got back...and I will start working on some food right now." Ron answers as he notices the anger in Bonnie's eyes. 'Damn.'

'Loser trying to ditch out on his responsibilities to make me food.' Bonnie thinks before her mood brightens up at the thought of Ron's cooking.

"So where were you two doing? Not like I cared." Bonnie asks as she narrows at Ron.

"Well, I and Yori were meditating." Ron responds as he makes the food for Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes light up. "You two meditate?" Bonnie asks like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes Bonnie-San. Why do you ask?" Yori inquires as she raises her eye brow at the tanned girl.

Bonnie returns her facial expressions back to its regular scowling features. "Nothing that concerns yours Yori. I was just curious that's all." Bonnie responds to Yori.

"Alright Bon Bon, but why don't you start waking up the girls we have class in three hours." Ron states as he never looks away from his looking. 'Maybe I can teach Bon Bon how to meditate for a date? Na that won't work.'

"Fine, Stoppable." Bonnie replies as she went to wake everyone up.

Yori turn to Ron as she asks him. "So, what do you want to do for our date Ron-San?"

"Well since I took Tara to the movies I'm thinking maybe I can give you an American Cultural experience." Ron answers as he turns to smile at the Japanese student behind him.

"That sounds, as you Americans say it, super!" Yori replies as she felt cheery to learn about American cultures. "So where do we go?"

Ron thinks for a while, as he put in some thought for the date "Well, we can go to the Middleton National History museum, a family sports restaurant, oh, and maybe the mall."

"I have already been to the mall Ron-San. What could possibly be different this time?" Yori asks as she tilts her head in confusion.

"I'll show you how you really enjoy the mall." Ron comments as he chuckles which makes Yori giggle.

"Oh Ron-San and your American style jokes." Yori responds as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Alright, breakfast made from Ron!" Tara shouts as she spotted the food on the counter as well as the rest of the girls.

"Yep, the Ronster is the master chef." Ron replies as he sees the girls enjoying the food.

"That's true." Hope quips as she thoroughly enjoys her eggs and waffles.

"This is good Ron. Maybe you can do me a favor and cook me and Josh a dinner tonight?" Kim inquires from her best friend as she feels that a dinner made by Ron Stoppable would be a good dinner date with Josh.

"Sure KP, but it can't be tonight. I got my date with Yori tonight." Ron responds as he's glad that his best friend's relationship with Josh is going so well.

"Sounds badical." Kim replied as she gets a bite out of her hash browns.

"Yeahah, badical." Rufus replied as he eats his cheese sandwich.

The rest of the morning was the same as the previous, the girls would all talk amongst themselves; either about their plans for the day, school, or things in their personal lives, but this morning they were all talking with Tara about her date with Ron and the blond spared no details on her date with the other blond. It got to the point where Ron spat out his milk and his face turned a crimson red with embarrassment while the girls all giggled at his expanse.

"Come on girls let's go to class." Ron announces as he rushes out of the dorm after he wiped the milk from his mouth.

'Ron-San wait! We still have one hour until class." Yori calls out to her date for tonight.

"That's all right Yori. I should really stop being late anyways. Meet me at the museum after classes, alright?" Ron responds as he runs out the door and closes it behind him.

/

"You're up early Buffoon." Ms. Shego comments as she saw Ron gathering his books inside his locker.

"Oh, hey Ms. Shego." Ron replies. "Just deciding to not be late for Mr. Barken's."

"I see." she said as she ask him "So how's your date with Big Chested Buffoon?"

"I believe it went great. We saw the Fearless Ferret movie, it was really good. We held hand, and we kissed." Ron responds as a dreamy look appears upon his face. " It was badical."

"Badical eh? Well that good, but what are your plans for tonight?" Shego questions Ron.

"I have a date with Yori after classes. I plan on showing her American Culture today." Ron answers as he grows nervous as he knows that Yori is Ms. Shego's favorite student.

"Alright, so you're going to show her the good old US culture, with our history's greatest moments, like JFK, Macho Man Randy Savage, and Bon Jovi. Plus our worst mistakes like Nixon, John Cena, and Miley Cyrus." Shego responds as she mutters the last part.

"Yeah, Yori's pretty interested in cultural stuff." Ron replies.

"Well Yori is my favorite student." Shego starts as she grabs Ron by his shirt collar. "So you better show her a good time or I'll make your life a nightmare." Shego warns as she growls at Ron.

"Nothing with you can be a nightmare." Ron responds in freight and doesn't watch what he says.

"Just for that, drop and give me 50." Shego orders, as Ron drops to the floor as he did the pushups. 'That'll teach him. I'm a gym teacher who puts fear in her students.' she thought as she saw Ron doing the pushups 'Impressive, for a buffoon.'

'Me and my big mouth.' Ron grumbles in his mind.

'It's not your fault that Shego is such an attractive woman.' Zorpox argues in Ron's mind. 'She could be a fun play toy.'

'I thought Sensei put you in lock up!' Ron mentally argues his evil counterpart.

'He may have put me in 50 laired mental prison, but I can still talk.' Zorpox replied 'Guess you're going to show your date how we Americans blew up Hiroshima to win World War II?'

'People got over that long time ago. I've been to Hiroshima with Yori and...the other guy.' Ron spat mentally as he couldn't say the traitor's name.

'Yes Ron feel the anger.' Zorpox chuckles as he wants to rip the traitor's head off. 'People never truly get over something like that Ronald. They only put on a fake smile and carry on with their life. By the way you should stop with your pushups, Shego is looking at you.' Zorpox orders his good counterpart.

"I told you to stop Buffoon!" Shego sneers as she hates being ignored by people. 'What's with this kid?'

"Sorry Ms. Shego." Ron replies as he got up. "Just had some long thoughts."

"Okay then, get to class and tell Mr. Barken that the school phones aren't used for calling his mother.' Shego told him.

"Noted." Ron replies as he marches on to class.

'You should've tapped that.' Zorpox comments.

'Shut it.' Ron spat mentally as he made it to class.

'What either tap it or kill it.' Zorpox replies as he starts to insanely laugh.

'I'll have to find a way to get rid of you.' Ron vows as he walks into Mr. Barken's class. "Yo Mr. Barken. Ms. Shego said to tell you that school phones are not for calling your mother."

"Are you making fun of my mother, Stoppable?" Barken growls as he glares at the blond intensely.

"What, n-no. Ms. Shego just told me to let you know." Ron replied nervously.

"That's it Stoppable! You get detention for that!" Barken yells in anger.

"B-But I have a date today." Ron responds as he starts to feel terrible about missing out of his date with Yori.

"I don't care, and besides who would go on a date with you?" Barken asks with distain.

"Hai." Yori responds as she enters the room. "I would go on a date as you Americans say with Ron-San. In fact we have a date today after classes." Yori adds as she narrows her eyes at the shock teacher.

Mr. Barken wasn't shocked because of the fact that Yori would and is going on a date with Ron, but was shocked at the disrespect that the usually respectful Japanese girl shows her teacher. And she was showing he disrespect in the defense of Ron Stoppable her date for the day.

"Fine then. You can join Mr. Stoppable in detention today after school, Ms. Yamanouchi." Barken announces as the students gasp in shock of one of the most respectful students getting a detention.

"What was that, Steven?" Called out Ms. Shego as she stood the door of Mr. Barken's classroom.

"M-Ms. Shego, what are you doing here?" Mr. Barken responds, he's always nervous around Ms. Shego, since she tops him as the most fearsome teachers of the academy.

"Ron dropped his textbook on the way, and I see you giving detention on him and his date just because I told him to tell you to stop calling your mother! The principal is tired of you running the school's phone bills." Ms. Shego retorts, extremely pissed at Barken for antagonizing two innocent students, especially her favorite student Yori.

"I-I-I t-thought that Stoppable was-" Barken tries to defend himself before Shego just tore into him.

"No you didn't think! Now you will let those two go on their date and you will stop calling your mommy when you are at school. Understood!" Shego commands in a tone that even scarred Ron and Yori.

"Y-Yes M-Ms. G-Go." Barken stammers as he tries to control his fear. "Stoppable and Yamancouchi are free from their detention."

"Alright, thanks Ms. Go!" Ron thanked the raven haired woman with a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the hug." Shego orders as she gets Ron off of her. 'Boy he's strong.'

After that, the students are glad to see Ron and Yori getting their detention's lift as Mr. Barken starts class as he gives a lecture on the Civil War and how badass Andrew Jackson was, as Yori ponders how her date with Ron will turn out.

/

"So Yori, you're ready?" Ron asks as he sees Yori in a blue shirt with a Captain America symbol on and red shorts.

"Yes Ron-san, I can't wait to see your American ways." Yori replies as she stood close to Ron.

"Have fun you two!" Zita calls out as Ron and Yori left the dorm as they go to their bike.

As soon as they left, Zita walks towards Tara's room as she sees the blond girl and Hope as she lock the door. "Okay, first order of business."

"Ron figures out that we know that he's a ninja." Tara said.

"Well, at least we can keep it a secret, right?" Hope replies.

"Of course. Know what was funny? His face when I told him." Tara states as she giggles in remembrance of her date with Ron. "You would think that a ninja could know that he was being followed."

"Well this is Ron we are talking about." Zita comments as she giggles.

"Yeah." Hope agrees with her friends.

/

As Ron and Yori rides towards the American museum, they parked their bike as they entered the museum. They are now went to the decades exhibit that shows America's history of the 20th Century, from the 50's-90's.

"Wow, Ron-san, I have never realized that this country have so many presidents." Yori comments as she observes the statues of all the past presidents of the 20th century.

"Yeah, and our history has some, perks." he replied, as Ron looked at the 60's section with sculptures of hippies, monster movies, and pictures of famous people like Nancy Sinatra, Stanley Kubrick, Vincent Price, and Clint Eastwood. "What's with all the pop culture stuff?"

"The manager of the museum thought that the exhibit needs some more American pop cultural stuff, since he used to be from Hollywood." Replies a voice that Ron recognizes as he and Yori turn to see Justine, who works at the museum.

"Hey Justine. What are you doing here?" Ron asks the blond genius as she walks towards him and his date.

"I work here Ronald." Justine replies in her neutral voice as she reaches the pair. "If you would like I can give you two a tour of the museum?" Justine inquires as a after school class of fourth graders enter the museum.

"Gee, I'm not sure Yori would-" Ron responds before Yori interrupts him.

"Of course, I would be glad to see one of your American cultures, Justine-san." Yori replied as Ron nods.

"Well, I guess a tour wouldn't hurt." Ron agrees as they follow Justine around the exhibit.

"This first room is the hall of music and movies; where we hold all of the pieces that can be related to some of the most important American entertainment. John Wayne's hat from Big Jake, Elvis Presley's suit from Blue Hawaii, and even the first demo for the Oh'z Boys." Justine points out as her voice turns to a cold and deadly growl at the mention of the boy group.

"What are the Oh'z boys?" Ron inquires.

"Just some band that never lasted longer than N'SYNC." Justine answers while she's glad that Ron didn't experience the horrid of the radio catchy music from hell.

"I'm very tempted to-" Ron starts before Justine stops him.

"NO!" Justine yells in rage before she walks the stunned Ron and giggling Yori to the next room.

"Now for this exhibit is where space travel is now possible, ever since the Neil Armstrong landed on the moon." Justine told as she moves to the other section. "And this here's where the famous sculpture of many fictional aliens that are known to be a part of our history. Like War of the Worlds, Plan 9 from Outer Space, ET, and the Terminator." Justine showed as she did her best not to show any ridiculed expressions by using her deadpanned expression 'Why does the boss include this?'

"Wow, Star Trek was a lot different when I was a kid." Ron comments as he sees the poster of the Star Trek reboot section.

"I know right. Why would they do this to Star Trek?" Justine demands as she thinks about burning the poster. "Hopefully Star Wars doesn't follow in its fate." Justine adds as she sighs, but then feels a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean." Ron comments as Justine turns to see him as he smiles.

Justine feels her heart beat pick up before she shrugs it away and continues with the tour. "We only have two other rooms left before we reach the closed exhibits." Justine informs the pair.

"I wonder why do people of the 80s dress so...weirdly?" Yori inquires as she looks at the many fashion clothing and nostalgia paraphernalia, from toys, coke-cola, and famous television shows.

"You should check the 70s; it's like the upgraded version of the 60s." Ron answers as he looks at the lava lamps and an old Uncle Sam poster.

"American Culture isn't what I expected, to be honest Ron-San." Yori whispers to her date so not to offend their tour host.

"I know. Our real culture is in the small stuff." Ron responds as he kisses Yori's cheek.

Yori giggles as she blushes. "I hope to learn from the small stuff then Ron-San. This has been a fun date as you put it."

"Hehehe, yeah." Ron replies as he shows Yori around the museum, as Justine watches.

'Guess Monique's right about him. Though, I do question him dating so many girls.' she thought as she continues the tour guide.

/

After the museum, Ron and Yori stops by a sports family restaurant called 'Pineapplebees,' where Ron and Yori checks in and finds a table or them.

"This restaurant looks great Ron-san." Yori comments as she looks at the menu. "But why are their toys and jersey clothes stuck to the walls in here?"

"They're for decoration. It's supposed to give the restaurant a more...welcoming feeling to it." Ron responds as he finds what he wants on the menu. 'I know what I'm having.'

"Then I must agree; I do feel more at home for some odd reason." Yori responds as she smiles to herself. 'Here I'm with Ron-Kun and feeling at home.' Yori mentally giggles to herself.

"Welcome to Pineapplebees, what can I get you?" Asks a blond girl with blue eyes and wears the restaurant's uniform. "Why I know you two, you two are in Coach Shego's gym class and good dodge ball players."

"Hey Jessica." Rob greets.

"Greetings Jessica-San." Yori also greets.

"So, what can I get for you two?" Jessica asks as she prepares her note pad and pen.

"A hamburger, and some chili fries." Ron replies. "And some Pepsi, please."

"I'll have what Ron's having, and a strawberry milkshake." Yori asks.

"Thank you." Jessica comments as she takes Ron's and Yori's menus. "Your food will be here shortly."

"Thanks Jessica. What a nice girl." Ron comments as the blond proceeds to walks away from his table.

When the food came around Ron and Yori dug straight in and made with the small talk, but still enjoyable small talk. They finished their meal in twenty minutes and asked for their check. Jessica came to collect it and got a five dollar tip for the meal. Ron and Yori left Pineapplebees and made their way to Ron's bike.

"Did you like your meal Yori?" Ron questions as he hold Yori's hand in his.

"Yes, I have never tasted a hamburger this good." Yori responds as she got behind Ron as they got on the bike.

"Glad you like it." Ron replies as he revs up his Harley, and make their way to the dorm.

/

The two have made it to the long way back to the dorm as Ron parks his bike at the dorm's garage.

"Well, I'm beat." Ron comments "Glad you have a wonderful time Yori."

"The same here Ron-san." Yori replies as she gives Ron a kiss on the cheek as she giggles.

Before Ron enters, he bonk his head as he realized something "Oh, of course, I forgot to tell you something."

"Y-Yes, Ron-san?" Yori inquires 'Is this a...love confession? Please be.'

"Tara, Zita, and Hope have figured out our secret." Ron responds sheepishly as he opened the door for himself and Yori.

Ron and Yori enter the dorm to find Shego sitting on the couch in the front room as the other girls sit anywhere but near her.

"Oh good you're back." Shego greets as she pulls Yori by her hand and drag her into Ron's room.

"What was that about?" Ron asks the girls.

"We don't know, she just barded in her and sat down for an hour or two before you and Yori returned." Hope answers as she feels very nervous with Shego in their dorm.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Kim assures as she smiles at her best friend.

/

"So, you two have a good time, right?" Ms. Shego questions Yori.

"Yes, Shego-sensei, me and Ron-Kun had a great time today." Yori answers to her teacher.

"Good, then I won't have to hurt the little buffoon." Shego responds as she smiles at her favorite student.

**I'm interesting in taking in any suggested story ideas from you the readers. You can send in through review or through PM, but I only ask a few things.**

**The story is original or semi-original.**

**Even though I don't like Ron/Kim I will give it a chance, but don't count on it.**

**No BB/Terra, Rob/Rae, or SM/WW.**

**Try not to make the story to dark in nature.**

**Check my profile for pairings that I like and shows that I like.**

**Will do crossovers.**

**I'll do Cartoons, games, and movies…those categories.**


End file.
